Justice Delayed
by cyberimp6
Summary: Continuing the "Showing Restraint" Series, the gang is now on Jurai. But there are legal complications for Ryoko.
1. Jurai Unwelcoming

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts from "Tenchi Muyo!" were created by Kajishima Masaki, and are Copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC. This work is a parody and not to be used for any commercial purposes.

Foreword: This story is a sequel in the "Showing Restraint" series, and so is based on the OVA continuity. It is part of a much larger plot line meant to be my humble replacement for Season 3. Therefore, it is technically Alternate Universe: Noike and Tennyo do not exist, and none of the Season 3 events are assumed to have happened.

**Justice Delayed**

Ryoko took a deep breath, and strode into the courtroom. Although Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki were there, most of the seats were filled with people who stared at her maliciously, and many of the remainder looked at her with disappointment. Even her attorney, she was well aware, was not her friend. She tried not to make eye contact with anyone as she made her way to her seat. She pulled back the chair from the table inlaid with a crystal top, noting absently that at least the courtroom had finely crafted furnishings, and sat down.

It was probably inevitable that she would find herself in court once she came to Jurai, Ryoko thought. Still, the proceedings were running efficiently. The three judges filed in with a sweep of their somber-colored robes, and took their seats on the elevated dais. A glance around the courtroom to confirm that all was in order, and the bearded chief judge picked up the ornate wooden rod and struck the bell before him.

"Know all present, that court is now in session," he declared. "Let the defendant rise and identify herself for the record."

From the table opposite Ryoko's, Ayeka stood up. "Your Honor, I am Ayeka Masaki Jurai," she answered.

* * *

For Ryoko, there had been a hint of things going wrong for her even with the arrival at the spaceport. A huge crowd had been there to greet all of them, most waving banners of welcome. There were even a few signs telling Ayeka to go someplace unpleasant and stay there. But soon it became clear that the great majority of the crowd was cheering for Sasami. More, the group cheering Ryoko and booing Ayeka turned out to be a doomsday sect called the Cult of Ahrli, who wanted Ryoko to complete the job of devastating Jurai. This led to raking up long-ago events that she would rather have forgotten about, especially with Tenchi there.

Shortly afterward, the Devil Princess of Jurai had lived up to her name, taking charge of just about everything and everybody. Tenchi and Sasami were packed off to what was basically a boarding school for Juraian nobility. Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi were also shipped off to Ayeka's "summer cottage", actually a full-sized castle. This might not have been so bad except that Seto turned it into a training camp for the Trans-Jurai competition, drilling all three girls night and day. (And memorizing the names of hormones and their desired levels wasn't nearly as much fun as practical experience with Tenchi would have been.) True, since Jurai had an extensive network of teleporters, they were able to visit with Tenchi quite often. Something was missing, however, knowing that Tenchi wasn't sleeping under the same roof.

But things had really started to go bad with Washu's physical exams...

* * *

"Yeeowch!" Ryoko yelped as the rubber mallet struck her elbow.

"Don't be a baby, Ryoko." Washu had never been long on sympathy. She turned to the two female doctors accompanying her. "As you can see from the readouts, Ryoko's nerve functions are excellent, but nothing prohibited under competition rules."

"I agree about her nervous system, and I congratulate you on the speed of her response," replied the first doctor. "However, some of her other powers are in fact prohibited."

"They are? Which ones?" For a moment, Ryoko forgot that she was being held by Washu's metal tentacles.

"The ability to phase into and out of clothes, for one thing." The second doctor's tone was decidedly less friendly. "But most important of all, the link with Washu. The competition questions must be answered entirely from memory. From what I've seen, Ryoko will have to be disqualified."

"Disqualified?" Ryoko squawked. That could mean leaving Jurai - and Tenchi.

"I think those obstacles can be overcome." Washu said calmly. "For instance, Ryoko can't phase or teleport when she's in contact with a substantial amount of matter. It shouldn't be difficult to make a device that will produce the same effect. As for the link, her robot part learned how to shut it down already. We just need a way to confirm it."

"That sounds as if will acceptable," the first doctor looked relieved. "We're all looking forward to your paper on a humanoid-robot-masu fusion."

"Of course, the final decision will be up to the the judging committee," the second doctor pointed out.

"If you're through patting each other on the back," Ryoko spoke up, "could you unclamp me now?"

"But you look so cute like that." Washu said.

"I think we have what we need," the first doctor said diplomatically. Washu touched the square on her holo-keyboard, and the tentacles holding Ryoko opened.

"Finally!" Ryoko rubbed her wrists in an exaggerated way, then phased her red and black outfit back around her body.

"It only remains to examine the Seniwan member of the team." the second doctor said.

"Good, I can hardly wait to see how Mihoshi does." Ryoko said.

"Actually, we'll be using a different set-up for her." Washu said.

"What?" Ryoko's face fell. "How come she doesn't have to go through-"

"Do _not_ call my lab the Chamber of Horrors." Washu said sternly.

Ryoko was undaunted. "I'm going to have to find out the laws on freedom of speech here on Jurai."

But, although Ryoko repeated her displeasure, Mihoshi was examined in a different room under much more dignified conditions. Washu remembered the fires and/or explosions that happened in her lab when Mihoshi was there, and for once was willing to accept the standard Juraian exam procedures. And to the surprise of both Washu and Ryoko, there was no damage to any equipment. What did happen was entirely different.

"Look at this, professor." The first doctor turned from the DNA sequencer. "I don't think this part of her DNA is Seniwan."

"You're right," said the second doctor. "In fact, it looks Juraian."

"It definitely is," Washu began, and then her eyes widened in shock. "And it's - _mine!_"

"But how can that be?" Mihoshi asked.

"Didn't you mention you had a baby with a man from a rich and powerful family long ago?" Ryoko asked Washu. "Could that family have been the Kuramitsus?"

"I've really tried to forget the details of that episode." Washu studied the tips of her fingers to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

"I bet it was!" Mihoshi said cheerily. "My great-great-grandfather Mikamo had some sort of scandal when he was at the Academy."

"That matches what the DNA tells us," the first doctor said. "You are one-sixteenth Juraian, Miss Kuramitsu."

"Grammy!" Mihoshi squealed. She threw her arms around Washu in a bear-hug. Which meant she missed the look of pure horror on the redhead's face.

_Shoot me_! Washu sent over her link to Ryoko.

But there was another discovery, and it wasn't nearly as enjoyable to Ryoko's way of thinking.

"That's interesting." The second doctor looked up from her energy scanner. "That hair ribbon has active circuitry. Is that GP equipment?"

"No, my mom gave me this even before I joined the GP." Mihoshi replied.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't wear it during the competition." the first doctor said. "No devices that can receive signals are allowed. Could you just take it off for the exam?"

"Really?" Mihoshi looked unhappy. "I always think of it as my good-luck charm."

"It's just for the exam and during the actual competition." the first doctor said kindly. Hesitantly, Mihoshi undid the ribbon and held it in her hand.

"All right, open wide and say 'ahh'." Washu instructed.

"Why would I want to do that?" Mihoshi asked. "And who are you?"

"Come on, Mihoshi." Washu stared at the blonde. Come to think of it, she looked even more confused than usual...

"Who's Mihoshi?" Mihoshi inquired. Washu and Ryoko both face-faulted.

"Remarkable," the second doctor said. "Immediate total amnesia."

"Are you two all right?" the first doctor looked at Washu and Ryoko, who were staggering back up from the floor.

"Trust us," said Ryoko. "We're used to this kind of thing."

Although putting Mihoshi's hair ribbon back on immediately cured her amnesia, the exam revealed some disturbing things. Scanning her brain found a thin wall of scar tissue blocking many of her neural pathways. The hair ribbon turned out to be a very short range relay, which transmitted data from the memory area of Mihoshi's brain to the other areas. And that one wasn't the only such scar.

* * *

A few hours later, a small group had been hastily gathered to discuss the day's findings. "Now we know how serious 'The Incident' Mihoshi mentioned was." For the first time anyone could remember, Washu's voice had more concern for someone than scientific interest. "It's evident that she was dissected when she was captured. For instance, those aren't her original hands. Someone removed them, and grafted on new ones made with compatible tissue."

"That would help explain why she's an expert shot and potato peeler," Princess Seto speculated, "but clumsy at many other things."

"Yes, the new hands were optimized for certain things only, like handling guns and knives." Washu confirmed. "Likewise, most of her major organs were partly or wholly replaced."

"But how could anyone do all that and not kill her?" Tenchi asked. Ayeka, Ryoko, and Seto nodded.

"It would need a great deal of knowledge and skill." Washu said. "I can think of only four people at that level. One of them is me, and I didn't do it."

"For one thing, you were trapped on the _Souja_ when the Incident happened." Ayeka pointed out.

"That's right." Washu acknowledged. "The second was Kagato, but letting Mihoshi go afterward wasn't his usual behavior."

"True enough." Ryoko agreed.

"Third was Naja Akara," Washu continued, "but she disappeared in the destruction of K1190 five thousand years ago."

"I've had that raid thoroughly investigated." Seto spoke up. "If there were any other survivors besides the ones we know of, it's unlikely I would have missed them. I'm sorry, Lady Washu."

The rest nodded in agreement. Seto was herself one of the very few survivors of the pirate attack on K1190, and she ran what was probably the best intelligence network in existence.

"And that leaves us with Dr. Clay." Washu summed up. "And the GP can't question him, since he's escaped. So, for the time being, I suggest we keep this as quiet as we can. Don't give Mihoshi or Sasami any details, it's likely to upset them without any benefit. Just tell them that Mihoshi needs the ribbon like people on Earth sometimes need glasses or hearing aids."

"I think you are wise." Ayeka was ever ready to protect her little sister. The rest, not surprisingly, felt that way too.

* * *

Naturally, it wasn't quite that simple. The other teams entered in the Trans-Jurai protested about prohibited devices, and the judging committee found itself listening to passionate arguments on both sides. By great good luck, however, Jurai had a law protecting the rights of the disabled to use various artificial aids. Queen Funaho presented Mihoshi's side, and she was an extraordinary persuader: calm, courteous, and, thanks to being the Holy Council's Director of Information, extremely well-informed. Eventually it was agreed that Mihoshi could use the ribbon, with a detector set up to find any outside signals.

But the discovery marked a sea change in Tenchi's attitude towards Mihoshi. Before he had treated her somewhat indulgently, smiling when she dropped or forgot things. Now he saw her as someone who was valiantly overcoming a disaster, and treated her almost with admiration. The rest of Jurai also was much more welcoming to the blonde when it was learned she had Juraian ancestry, and she became the most popular member of the House Kamiki team. To Ryoko's consternation, Mihoshi was now a serious contender for Tenchi. And she was just as much Tenchi's fiancee as Ryoko was.

More bad news followed soon afterward Washu discovered that Sasami had started growing again. Tsunami had decided for reasons of her own to resume the slow but steady march towards their complete fusion. Someday, Sasami would be as beautiful as Ryoko. (Ryoko was not willing to admit that _anyone_ was more beautiful.) And Sasami's powers would dwarf Ryoko's.

Then there was the discovery that Sasami and Tenchi were not only going to the same school, but sharing the class in Juraian Early History. The two laughed over the fact that, going by dates of birth, Sasami was actually the oldest student in the class, and Tenchi the youngest. Ryoko smiled and agreed it was amusing, and inwardly seethed. For now, Sasami was spending more time with Tenchi than anyone.

Even Washu was scoring points. Cheating for the Trans-Jurai was reaching unprecedented levels, but Washu was doing an extraordinary job of detecting it. Tenchi had been lavish with praise when the redhead had found a subsonic 'woofer' before the first match, which would have been undetectable by electronic scanners. Likewise, Washu had found a way to shut down the mental link with Ryoko, though it involved temporarily removing the gem from her left wrist. There was even some private tutoring for Tenchi's classes, which worried Ryoko more than a little: she knew what she would have tried to do during private sessions.

But one thing had not changed: Ayeka was the most dangerous rival of all. There had been a brief hope that Ayeka would lose out when they first arrived on Jurai. It was not just the Cult of Ahrli, but the majority of the population who were cold to the returning First Princess. Everyone was now aware that she had run off without the Emperor or Council's permission, and that her venture had failed. Prince Yosho had not returned to Jurai, and more, had broken the engagement and married a non-Juraian. Above all, the people blamed Ayeka for taking away their beloved Princess Sasami for seven hundred years.

Ryoko's glee at finding out that Jurai generally shared her opinion of Ayeka was short-lived. To her dismay, Tenchi had spent some time cheering the saddened princess up, and since he was Tenchi, he had succeeded. In between intensive training sessions, princess Seto had scheduled a few public ceremonies and royal banquets for Ayeka to attend, so Jurai could see that the First Princess had resumed her duties. And it had quickly become obvious that Ayeka was a member of one of the galaxy's richest families, while Ryoko had no Juraian money to call her own.

Ryoko had to admit that Ayeka had played her hand expertly. She had generously given Ryoko what sums she needed and a bit more, but somehow always chose a time when Tenchi was there to see it. She also provided Juraian clothes that were not showy but still expensive to Tenchi and Mihoshi, and offered the same to Ryoko, but in such a way that Ryoko would clearly have been indebted had she accepted. And she found a number of subtle ways to establish that she was now the hostess in her castle, while Ryoko and Mihoshi remained guests.

The proverbial last straw had been the formal banquet and ball for the diplomatic corps. Princess Seto had arranged the schedule so that Tenchi escorted Ayeka to the affair. Ryoko had been sure that Tenchi would find out first hand how stuffy and boring life as a Juraian Royal would be. It hadn't quite turned out that way...

* * *

"That was an amazing dance, Ayeka." Tenchi shook his head as if to assure himself it was real. "I always thought of formal balls as slow and strictly regimented."

"It's wonderful what you can do with a zero-gravity dance floor, isn't it?" Ayeka tried to cover the fact that her heart was still thundering from Tenchi's arms being around her. "Still, it's not surprising. My mother wouldn't let any functions she attended be very boring."

"She does have a . . . lively personality." Tenchi had learned some diplomacy. It was a wise move, as he found out a moment later.

"We Kamikis do tend towards the lively side." Princess Seto's voice sounded from behind him. "I'm pleased that you're a man who can appreciate it." Tenchi managed to control his startled reaction, and noted that Ayeka was apparently used to her grandmother appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Good evening, Grandmother." Ayeka executed a flawless bow, and Tenchi managed a passable bow of his own.

"You seem to be enjoying these affairs more than you did seven hundred years ago, Ayeka." Seto observed. "And I trust you are being made welcome, Tenchi?"

"For the most part, yes," said Tenchi. "But I somehow get the feeling there's a lot a tension from the foreign ambassadors."

"I'm afraid the galaxy is in an unstable condition at the moment." Seto turned more serious. "Jurai has been the most powerful empire for over a hundred thousand years. A number of the other galactic powers, Seniwa especially, think it's time for a change."

"Is that why a number of people suspected Mihoshi of being a spy at first?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes." Ayeka nodded. "She's a Kuramitsu, after all, and they're something like the Medici family was back on Earth. But there's another reason for the tension, and that's the spread of the Airain religion."

That sobered Tenchi even more. He had recently found out that he was part Airain himself, but his grandmother Airi had defected from the planet and renounced the faith. "They really believe that Jurai is holding Tsunami hostage somehow?"

"Yes, they do. A pity Tsunami will not simply tell them otherwise. But there would be many who would just say we had coerced Tsunami into making the statement." Seto quietly flicked her fan as if to shoo away something annoying. "And speaking of the Airaists, I see Grand Master Tosa trying to catch your eye, Ayeka. You'd best take Lord Tenchi and greet him."

"Time for the working part of the evening," Ayeka said as they began walking across soccer-field sized ballroom. "Of course, some of the ambassadors can be charming and witty."

"What are the odds with an Airain Grand Master?" Tenchi asked.

"As low as you might expect. Remember that his formal title is 'your Eminence'." Ayeka said. "Please stay with me, so we can break off if we need to by asking for another dance."

"Sounds good to me." Tenchi didn't like the idea of being alone at this kind of function.

Grand Master Tosa was dressed in elaborate robes, with a holy symbol hanging from a platinum chain. He looked to be in his mid-forties, but Tenchi had learned that meant little. Although he gave the impression of a grim and determined man, his greeting was pleasant enough. "Princess Ayeka, a very good evening to you. I presume I also have the honor of addressing Prince Tenchi?"

"Your Eminence presumes rightly." Ayeka replied. "I hope you are enjoying your time on Jurai?"

"It is indeed a beautiful planet, your Highnesses." But the Grand Master did not at all look like he was enjoying himself, and the next words out of his mouth confirmed it. "I only wish there were a proper Airain shrine for my daily worship. In fact - might I have a word with the princess alone?"

Tenchi knew what he had to do. "I'm afraid I made Ayeka promise not to leave my side this evening. We have to spend too much time apart as it is, you see. But I promise discretion."

"You can well believe Prince Tenchi." Ayeka seconded.

The Grand Master looked displeased only for the briefest of moments. "Of course. Well, I am informed Jurai prides itself on religious freedom."

"We do indeed." Ayeka replied.

"But I have recently learned that the single community of Airaists on Jurai is a sham. They do not truly believe; they are simply play-acting, much like your Steamopolis, which pretends to be in the early Industrial Age."

"Please, you musn't use the word 'pretend' around the residents of Steamopolis." Ayeka said quickly. "They put enormous effort into living as they do. I understand they debated for over two years before they decided that turbines would not be allowed."

"But turbines can run on steam, can't they?" asked Tenchi.

"Just so," Ayeka replied, "but it was felt that they ran against the spirit if not the letter of their rules."

"Returning to the subject," said the Grand Master with a frown, "the point is that your Airaists do not truly subscribe to our faith. Some on our planet might even call it mockery."

"I hope you will discourage any such misunderstanding." Ayeka replied. "I can assure you that no mockery is intended."

"On my homeworld, we have a saying that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Tenchi added. Ayeka gave him a grateful look, which made him feel oddly happy.

"But if that is so," countered Tosa, "how is it that there are no genuine converts to Airaism here?"

"That is a thorny question, your Eminence." Ayeka said. "I cannot speak for all my fellow Juraians, of course. But at a guess, the Royal Trees seem to us both more beneficial and more reliable than the precursor artifacts."

"Then, perhaps if there were an idol on Jurai matters would be more even. Certainly it would be a boon to myself and other ambassadors who follow our faith."

"But, your Eminence," Ayeka pointed out, "that has been discussed for years among the embassies. They have been unable to agree over where such an artifact would be placed. The other ambassadors believe that an artifact on the grounds of the Airaian embassy would give it an unequal prestige. And I cannot say that they are wrong."

"As it happens, I agree," the Grand Master nodded. "The idol should be placed on Juraian ground, so that no ambassador is favored, and the Juraian public is welcomed. And there, your highness, is where I formally request your assistance. Is it not true that you have an estate of your own?"

"My summer cottage on Lake Nodaka?" Ayeka's eyes widened.

"I am reliably informed that the location is quite scenic, and the grounds are easily large enough for a shrine."

"That much is quite true, your Eminence. But the estate is no longer mine to dispose of." Ayeka's tone was almost sympathetic. "I have ceded control of the residence and lands to my grandmother, Princess Seto, for a special project of hers." Tenchi reflected that if the Grand Master had known exactly what the special project was, he'd likely have had a heart attack.

"The Dev-" the Grand Master caught himself before he could complete the undiplomatic phrase. "I was not aware of that, your Highness."

"Then, I imagine you will also not have heard that Professor Washu is now working in cooperation with my grandmother." Ayeka said. "If grandmother were to grant Washu permission to experiment on the artifact while it was on the grounds-and I'm sure she would push rather hard to do it—-I could do nothing to stop it."

"Experiment?" The Grand Master looked almost as if he were about to have a heart attack without even having heard the details of the 'special project'. "The-the-sacrilege!"

"I can well see how it might be considered so." Now Ayeka's voice had a fully sympathetic tone.

The Grand Master managed to master his emotions. "I am obliged to your highness for this information. Perhaps we can find another place for the idol. A pleasant evening to you." He turned and headed for one of the ballroom doors, perhaps a little faster than full decorum would have called for.

"You handled that very cleverly, Ayeka," said Tenchi.

"Thank you, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka's smile was radiant. "The second rule of diplomacy: if you have to say 'no', find someone else to blame it on."

"But everything you said was true." Tenchi pointed out.

"That's the best kind of blame. Oh, the orchestra is starting again, and I think I recognize the piece as one my mother choreographed. I think you'll enjoy this dance even more than the last one."

* * *

Tenchi and Ayeka were still discussing the Grand Master when they teleported back to the "summer cottage" when the reception was over.

"But shouldn't the Grand Master be equally worried about a Juraian destroying the artifact?" Tenchi asked.

"That worries me, too." Ayeka frowned in thought. "I have a bad feeling he wanted something like that to happen, so there would be an excuse for war against Jurai."

"He'd go that far?" Tenchi stared. "But wouldn't destroying it be considered an even greater sacrilege than Washu experimenting on it?"

"It might be considered worth it to - " Ayeka began.

"Oh, Tennnnnchi!" Ryoko teleported to a point just above and behind him, and began wrapping her arms around his chest. "I've waited sooo long for you to come back. Wait till I show you what I learned today while Ayeka was chewing the fat with those stuffy diplomats!"

"Miss Ryoko," Ayeka took one of Ryoko's arms and began peeling it off of Tenchi, "Lord Tenchi and I have not finished our conversation."

"Time's up, princess." Ryoko declared. "You had him all evening. Now it's time for someone who's not boring."

The usual vein throbbed in Ayeka's forehead. "We were discussing matters of great import, which you would not understand."

"I understand," returned Ryoko, "that you'll be in more trouble than you can handle if you don't take your hand off my arm."

"Aaaand here we go." Washu said quietly. Quickly she began to put fragile and combustible items away.

"Your capacity to cause trouble does not give you the right to behave as you please," Ayeka declared, not moving.

Mihoshi was a slow learner, but the Ryoko vs. Ayeka fights had gone on long enough for even her to read the warning signs. In a moment, Mihoshi and Sasami teamed up to put a couch on its side and take cover behind it.

"We'll see!" The good news was that Ryoko removed her other arm from Tenchi. The bad news was that she used it to throw a punch. Ayeka partly blocked the blow, but was sent back a few steps. Tenchi wisely used the gap to duck out of the way.

A moment later, the air began to fill with energy-bolts and insults as battle was well and truly joined. For a few heartbeats Ryoko was in her element, flying, blasting away, and generally giving Ayeka a hard time. The smashing of one or two bookshelves and lighting fixtures made a nice background to the combat.

But then it happened. Tenchi jumped back in between the two antagonists, and yelled "Stop it!". He turned to the princess. "Ayeka, stand down!"

"Lord Tenchi . . ." Ayeka's eyes widened. But she lowered her arms.

And just as Ryoko was beginning to smirk, Tenchi turned to her and said, "Ryoko, I need to talk to Ayeka a little more. This is important. It's about a possible galactic war."

Ryoko was stunned. The first time Tenchi interfered in a fight, and he was taking Ayeka's side?

Tenchi then turned to Washu. "Washu, princess Seto told me the galaxy is in unstable condition right now. Is she right?"

Washu gestured, and the force-field around her disappeared. "I'm afraid she is. The situation is a bit like Europe just before the Thirty Year's War, if you consider Jurai to be like France and Airai to be like the Papal States-"

Tenchi held up his hands. "They didn't teach much about old European history in my school."

"Oh." Washu considered for a moment. "All right, let's take Europe before the First World War. Since Japan was involved in that conflict, your schooling should have covered it." Tenchi nodded. "Consider Jurai to be like the British Empire. Airai would be like the Catholic Church and Italy, controlling a smaller area, but having a large influence over the rest. Seniwa would be like the Austro-Hungarian empire, with the Kuramitsu family like the Hapsburgs."

"Oh, this is getting interesting." Mihoshi stood up from behind the couch.

"And the pirates would be like the Balkan states?" Ayeka spoke up.

"Yes, good analogy." Washu nodded. "Now, the major powers are too afraid of each other to move effectively..."

No one seemed to notice when Ryoko walked out. And that was when she decided something serious needed to be done.

(To Be Continued)

Author's notes: Yes, it seems unlikely that Washu would forget the Kuramitsu name. But her being Mihoshi's great-great-grandmother is apparently canon, according to the family tree. Also, what happened to Mihoshi is strongly suggested in the image in OVA Season 3. (The Incident is why Mihoshi left Seniwa's military and joined the Galaxy Police.) On the other hand, the Cult of Ahrli is entirely my own creation.


	2. WindUp and Pitch

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts from "Tenchi Muyo!" were created by Kajishima Masaki, and are Copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC. This work is a parody and not to be used for any commercial purposes.

**Justice Delayed**

Alone, Ryoko walked through the cold, uncaring rain. Well, actually, it was a very pleasant evening, courtesy of Juraian climate control. And there were a number of other people out enjoying it. There was even one member of the Cult of Ahrli who came up to her and implored her to change her mind and reduce Jurai to an aesthetically scorched ruin. But the point was that it felt like a dark night of the soul, even if the street lighting was annoyingly good.

It was time for a drink. In fact, it was time to get thoroughly blitzed. Happily, the area where she had teleported to was a tourist destination, and so had something reasonably like a bar rather than those infernal salons where Juraians drank tea and fruit juice and debated philosophy. The bad news was that she had left with the balance on her credit-chip low. She would have to settle for the lower-grade stuff.

Ryoko had settled herself with a bottle of shōchū when her instincts gave a twinge of warning. Automatically she had chosen a booth with a view of the entrance to the bar. Now, a taller than average Juraian with bronze-colored hair entered, and his attitude and gait told Ryoko he was looking for someone. Probably herself. However, he stopped at the front, and talked to the bar-keeper for a few moments, eventually buying two drinks. He walked over towards Ryoko with a glass in each hand. It was the correct approach, since it established he didn't have a weapon drawn, and he was probably going to offer her something.

"Ryoko Hakubi, I presume?" His voice was a bit too smooth for Ryoko's taste.

"Who's asking?" Ryoko's face was as expressionless as she could make it.

"My name is Gonyph Tokage," he replied. "May I offer you a glass of Ruyten bourbon? This year's production run is especially good."

Ryoko nodded, took the glass, and tried a cautious sip. Gonyph had been telling the truth about the bourbon at least: it packed a potent alcoholic punch, but went down smoothly. "Not bad at all," she said. "So, what's on your mind besides fancy booze?"

Gonyph sat down opposite her. "Have you ever heard of the Mihoshi Report?"

"Of course. I've never read it myself, since I was there. I hear it takes a fair amount of time and concentration to go through."

"That it does." Gonyph's rueful expression spoke of experience. "Most Juraians know about the death of Kagato and the destruction of the Souja through summaries of the report. And everyone assumes that some details have been left out of the public version. But I started wondering about the events that aren't included because they happened before Mihoshi arrived."

"And you want my help filling in the blanks." Ryoko took a larger sip of the excellent bourbon.

"Actually, I'd like to tell you something you might not know. It took some digging, but I found some UFO reports from the natives on colonized planet 0315 - I believe you call it Earth?"

"You've done your homework." Ryoko said.

"A few people saw some lights in the sky, and then some loud noises. Covered up by the local authorities, of course. The really important thing is the timing." Gonyph paused, which Ryoko realized was for dramatic effect. It worked. "It seems that the statute of limitations on your Galaxy Most Wanted file ran out about ten minutes before the activity started."

"_Before_?" Ryoko's grip tightened on her glass for a moment. "Well, well. Ayeka somehow forgot to mention that little detail. So, technically, she had no right to grab me."

"Exactly." Gonyph smiled like a hunter sighting game. "It seems the First Princess was guilty of wrongful imprisonment. And it just so happens that I'm an attorney, and I'd like to help you right that particular wrong."

"Hmm. So Jurai has ambulance-chasers, too." Ryoko said, to gain a bit of time to consider the matter. And time to take another swallow.

"Every civilization needs a legal system." Gonyph pointed out. "I fill a necessary function. And I don't apologize for flushing out cases that others overlook."

"But somehow I doubt you're doing this just for the thrill of the hunt." Ryoko stated.

"Does a fee of thirty percent of the financial damages sound reasonable?" Gonyph replied.

"Given the wealth of the Royal family, those damages could be quite a sum."

"I certainly hope so." Gonyph's smile grew broader.

It was very tempting, thought Ryoko. A chance to have her own money, and to show Tenchi that Ayeka wasn't the little Miss Law-Abiding she pretended to be. And then another thought occurred to her. There might even be a chance for a knockout punch here. "Since you're an attorney, perhaps you can tell me something else about Juraian law. I seem to remember something on Earth about being able to sue if someone interfered with a relationship between a man and a woman. Is there anything like that on Jurai?"

"Why, yes, there is," Gonyph answered. "The term is 'alienation of affection'."

Ryoko grinned. "Add that to the lawsuit, and you've got yourself a client."

"I can see it's going to be a pleasure doing business with you." Gonyph extended his hand, and they shook.

* * *

Ayeka took her hand off the buzzer. "That would be Hinomonese silk, at least 700 fine, with a double-layer weave."

_Trust Ayeka to know the expensive stuff_, thought Ryoko.

"Correct!" announced the lightning-round moderator. "And for the bonus, what is the worst type of bedding?"

_Aha_! Ryoko's hand darted to her buzzer. "The zero-friction sheets invented by Professor Hakubi, which were recalled after numerous injury reports from people sliding completely off their beds." She glanced towards the audience for a moment where Washu was sitting, and had the satisfaction of seeing the red-head wince.

"Correct again!" The chime sounded. "And that concludes the lightning round. Well done, contestants!" The audience broke into applause.

"That wasn't bad at all." Mihoshi said as they stood up. "I have to admit I was really nervous at the start. I had a little trouble at the G.P. Academy with their tests, but this was kind of fun."

_It helps when you learn most of the material in your sleep_, thought Ryoko.

"I confess to being anxious myself." Ayeka said, and her face showed her anxiety was still there.

"Especially when Ryoko tore her outfit during the costume-change segment?" Mihoshi asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault they make the latex so weak!" Ryoko objected. "And we didn't score so badly."

"Largely because Washu disqualified one of the House Amaki team when she found the active micro-bearings in her talcum powder." Ayeka pointed out. "But let's get back to my summer cottage and see what Grandmother has to say." And now the other two realized why Ayeka was still anxious.

* * *

Princess Seto had a good deal to say, and to Ayeka's surprise, most of it was positive. She wanted more speed from Mihoshi and Ayeka during the lightning round, and more flexibility from Mihoshi and Ryoko during the position exercises. But the trio's scores during the virtual-reality round had been all that she could have expected, and Ayeka had shown her old skill during the costume change segment. Lastly, she turned on the omni-cast, where the commentators were already debating the results.

"Well, this confirms what I've been saying," announced the maroon-haired woman on the left of the panel. "Opening up the Trans-Jurai has actually raised the level of competition. And note the cheating has not been from the House Kamiki team."

"That we know of." To the surprise of everyone, Seiryo was on the panel. "Isn't it possible that Professor Washu is overlooking what House Kamiki is doing?"

"She's not the only inspector." The third member, a navy-blue-haired woman, pointed out. "And while Princess Ayeka and Ryoko might be inclined to bend the rules, I can't believe that Mihoshi would agree to anything underhanded."

"Hey!" Ayeka objected, but she was promptly hushed up.

"I still think that House Tatsui has the best chance overall." Seiryo gave his opinion. "With the Steamopolis team the second strongest."

"Don't give too much weight to the first match results," the navy-blue-haired woman disagreed. "House Kamiki is very likely to do even better in the remaining five matches, since this was the rookie appearance for two of their members. And I wouldn't count House Amaki out by any means."

"I'm with you there," the maroon-haired woman nodded. "I can hardly wait for the next match. This is looking like a Trans-Jurai to remember."

"And I imagine that Emperor Asuza is more impressed with his great-grandson today, considering his fiancees." The second woman added.

"Prince Tenchi has mainly been lucky." Seiryo was disgruntled.

"To be engaged to not two, but three such talented females argues more than luck," countered the first woman. "I think this this is a powerful answer to those who say either House Masaki or House Kamiki are in decline."

Seto turned off the omni-cast with a smile, and Ayeka knew why Seto had not been more critical.

But a few moments later, there was a sound from the castle's communications. "Incoming message for Princess Ayeka," came the announcement.

"Open, please." Ayeka responded.

A hologram of a woman in a court bailiff's uniform appeared. "Greetings, Princess Ayeka. I regret that it is my duty to inform you that suit has been filed against you in a matter of wrongful imprisonment and alienation of affection. The plaintiff is miss Ryoko Hakubi."

"Ryoko?" Ayeka gave a yelp. Mihoshi and Seto looked startled as well.

"We will await your reply on a date for court proceedings." the hologram concluded, then vanished.

"Ryoko." Seto turned to the ex-space pirate with a wintry glare. "Would you care to explain what this is about?"

Ryoko now had an idea of why even Kagato had feared Princess Seto. But backing down had never been Ryoko's style. "It's about what's right. Ayeka had no business taking me into custody. I found out exactly when the statute of limitations expired. And I saw Tenchi long before she did."

"Well, I needed to know about my brother!" Ayeka said. "And I was pretty sure you had caused some trouble on Earth."

"Nothing until you showed up!" Ryoko retorted.

"Oh, really?" Ayeka said. "What about burning down Tenchi's school?"

"That was an accident." Ryoko said.

"Tenchi warned you about the broken gas lines." Ayeka pointed out. "That _you_ broke, when you were slicing and blasting away at the building."

"Okay, that does count as vandalism." Mihoshi said thoughtfully. Seto also looked interested.

"You stay out of this!" Ryoko yelled.

"But I'm a law enforcement officer." Mihoshi said. "Oh, and attacking Tenchi counts as assault."

"And when Ryoko grabbed the Tenchi-ken from Lord Tenchi, wouldn't that be grand theft?" Ayeka added.

"I only hung on to the blasted thing for a few seconds!" Ryoko protested.

"That doesn't matter." Mihoshi shook her head.

"True." Seto nodded. "So, if I'm not mistaken, that would be a total of eleven years imprisonment under Juraian law."

"Eleven years?" Ryoko stopped for a moment. "Well then, Ayeka will just have to settle out of court and pay me damages."

"I will certainly not!" Ayeka declared. "Especially, I will not concede to that 'alienation of affection' nonsense."

"It is NOT nonsense!" Ryoko shot back. "I've been a part of his life for much longer than you have!"

"Maybe, but he didn't know it!" Ayeka argued. "And you told me yourself that he treated you like 'some kind of monster' for the first couple of months after you got out of the cave."

"Monster?" That word had always rubbed Ryoko the wrong way. "He thought from the beginning that I was 'cute'. And he didn't say anything like that to you!"

"Are they usually like this?" Seto asked Mihoshi quietly.

"Oh, yes." Mihoshi nodded. "Mr. Nobuyuki used to call this his 'daily entertainment'."

Ayeka's forehead vein bulged. "He didn't have to say anything! I know he finds me attractive."

"Not compared to me, he doesn't!" Ryoko shot back. "And I can prove it in court!"

* * *

And so here they were, Ryoko reflected as Gonyph Tokage went through his opening statement. Seto had been able to arrange for a very quick court date, but she couldn't be involved further with either side. Since she was the coach for both of them, it would have been a conflict of interest. Ayeka had been able to get Queen Funaho to represent her, which gave Gonyph some pause when he learned of it. He had not been nearly as worried when Ryoko told him that he needed to prevent Ryoko's activities before Ayeka's arrival from coming out. Ryoko had a suspicion that if she ended up in a Juraian prison, he wouldn't care as long as he could still collect damages from Ayeka.

". . . so, to open our case, I would like to call the plaintiff." Gonyph finished. "Miss Hakubi, will you take the stand, please?"

Ryoko stood up and proceeded to the well-upholstered chair near the center of the courtroom. There was one peculiar thing about it, though. On one arm, right where her hand would rest, there was a shiny metal hemisphere imbedded in the polished wood.

"Please be seated, and place your hand on the lie detector," the bailiff instructed.

_Lie detector?_ Gonyph hadn't mentioned anything about that. And suddenly Ryoko realized it was a set-up. Gonyph must really be working for one of the other Trans-Jurai teams. A team which had figured out a way to eliminate House Kamiki from the competition. A way that Washu's inspections couldn't defeat.

To Be Continued


	3. The Test of Testimony

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts from "Tenchi Muyo!" were created by Kajishima Masaki, and are Copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC. This work is a parody and not to be used for any commercial purposes.

**Justice Delayed**

"Now, Miss Ryoko," Gonyph Tokage began, "can you tell us what you were doing before Ayeka arrived?"

"Certainly." Ryoko answered. "I was having a conversation with my Tenchi. We were in his bedroom."

"Not ravaging and plundering any Earth cities?" Gonyph asked.

"No." Ryoko waited for an anxious moment, but the lie detector didn't activate. During her long career as a space pirate, she had encountered a number of lie detectors, and even used them herself. They ranged from nearly useless to fairly accurate, but none of them were perfect. Apparently the burning of Tenchi's school and her attempt to take the Tenchi-ken didn't qualify under 'ravaging and plundering'. Her confidence went up a bit.

"And then Ayeka appeared overhead with the Ryu-Oh?"

"That's right." Ryoko launched into her version of the story. "We didn't respond to her at first, hoping she'd just go away. But then she fired a blast from the Ryu-Oh, and we decided to flee. I summoned Ryo-Ohki. That is, the first Ryo-Ohki. We hastily teleported on board, and left the area. I'd hoped that the two of us would be free to chase our dreams across the galaxy."

The lie detector buzzed.

"All right, I thought I was still wanted, so a few things would have had to be taken care of first." Like finding a place to stash Tenchi's miniaturized house and father, Ryoko thought. But there was no need to go too far into detail. "Ayeka pursued." Ryoko tried to project a victimized demeanor. "Since Ryo-Ohki had been dormant for seven hundred years, and I only had one gem, the Ryu-Oh caught us. Ayeka sent her guardians on board, and Tenchi and I were separated from each other and imprisoned on the Ryu-Oh. And it could have been such a romantic evening."

At this, the lie detector gave a louder buzz.

"Um, well, Tenchi and I weren't at that stage in our relationship just then." That was true enough, and this time the lie detector stayed quiet.

"And what happened when you were brought to Ayeka?" Gonyph continued.

"Oh, it was a classic villain scene." Ryoko decided to go for dramatic effect. "She had the guardians suspend me upside down and helpless, while she made a show out of pouring herself a cup of tea before she started interrogating me. And she didn't offer me so much as a drop."

"Little Ayeka!" Queen Misaki's voice thundered from the gallery of spectators. "Didn't I raise you better than that?"

Ayeka looked around desperately for a hole to crawl into. Finding none, she was compelled to the other option. "I'm very sorry, mommy," she said meekly, and bowed her head.

"Moving on," Gonyph said, "how long did Ayeka question you?"

"Only a few minutes, and she didn't get anything useful." Ryoko answered with a touch of pride. "Then she ordered the guardians to put me in jail for the night."

"And they did so?"

"Yes. It was very boring, until my Tenchi came along to break me out."

"Did Ayeka charge or even accuse you of any crime?"

"No. Although she did suggest I was a masochist." Ryoko looked annoyed.

"Not the point I was trying to make." Gonyph sweat-dropped. "So, as far as you knew, Ayeka had you confined for the raid on Jurai, and no other crimes?"

"Yes. She somehow forgot to mention that the statute of limitations had expired."

"I see. Let's turn to the matter of alienation of affection. How long had you known your fiancé, Prince Tenchi?"

"Since he was an infant." Ryoko couldn't help smiling as the memories came back. "His family brought him to the cave area every summer during his childhood. That would make my first encounter, let's see . . . Fifteen years before Ayeka first saw him."

"But surely," Gonyph remarked, "you weren't attracted to him when he was a small child?"

"I had learned how fast humans grow up. Less than twenty years - that's nothing to my lifespan." Ryoko pointed out.

"And when did you become aware that Princess Ayeka had taken an interest in him?"

"The same day it happened. Not three hours after she finally emerged from the room she'd holed up in, she dragged Tenchi into a shed and started flirting with him in her underwear."

"I was not fli-" Ayeka came out of her seat.

"Order in the court!" reminded the chief judge. Reluctantly, Ayeka sat back down. Ryoko stuck out her tongue for a fraction of a second while everyone was watching the Princess.

Gonyph waited a moment until he had the courtroom's attention back. "And this was not on Jurai, but on a colony planet?"

"That's right." Ryoko affirmed.

To Tenchi's surprise, nearly everyone turned towards Ayeka and gave a scandalized glare. Ayeka flushed pink. Tenchi scratched his head, remembering Ayeka's performance during the costume segment of the Trans-Jurai match. Evidently the principles of what was permissible on Jurai, as compared to off it, were still in force.

"Had Ayeka recognized a relationship between the two of you?" Gonyph asked.

"Yes." Ryoko said. "Shortly after she finally came downstairs she told Tenchi to go and have a good time with 'that fossil-woman'. Even though, if anything, I look younger than she does."

Ayeka looked like steam was about to come out of her ears, but this time she caught herself with a glance at the judges' bench.

"Thank you, Miss Hakubi." Gonyph had just a hint of a smirk as he turned to Funaho. "Your witness, counselor."

Queen Funaho rose from behind the defense table and walked towards Ryoko with scarcely a rustle from her robes. "Good morning, Miss Hakubi," she began. "Please tell me if you remember. When the Ryu-Oh first appeared, did Ayeka announce that you were under arrest?"

"Well, no," Ryoko said, "but I assumed that's what she was there for."

"Assumptions can be dangerous, of course." Funaho mused aloud. "And Ryo-Ohki appeared when you summoned her?"

"Yes." Ryoko nodded.

"So you still had control of Ryo-Ohki?"

"Naturally."

"And when you attempted your getaway, it was both you and Ryo-Ohki fleeing."

"Yes it was."

Funaho turned to address the judges. "May it please the court, I would like it on the record that there was no statute of limitations on Ryo-Ohki. Her crimes were of such a magnitude-"

"Mya-myaa?" The toddler-formed Ryo-Ohki mewed plaintively.

"Oh, that doesn't mean you, Ryo-Ohki." Funaho said kindly.

"Ryo-Ohki?" A loud murmur went through the spectator's gallery. Many in the audience turned to stare nervously at the toddler-cabbit sitting next to Sasami.

Even the chief judge looked somewhat fearful. "Is that the mercilessly destructive criminal battleship?" he demanded.

"_Myaaa_!" Ryo-Ohki wailed, her eyes growing saucer-like.

"Your Honor!" Sasami protested. "She has feelings, after all!"

"But it's on record that Ryo-Ohki destroyed-" began the judge.

"La la la la la!" Sasami shouted, and covered Ryo-Ohki's ears.

"May it please the court," Funaho interjected calmly, "it might be best to have Princess Sasami and Ryo-Ohki wait outside until this part of the testimony is complete."

The chief judge glanced to his left and right, getting confirming nods from the other two. "So ruled," he announced.

Sasami and Ryo-Ohki got up and made their way to the ornately carved doors at the rear of the courtroom. Tenchi gave an encouraging wave to let them know they wouldn't be gone long. Still, Ryo-Ohki looked distressed as the doors swung shut behind them. She wasn't alone: many in the audience were clearly unhappy about Sasami's departure. They turned from facing the door to give hostile glares at Ayeka, who they automatically blamed. She had been guilty the last time, after all.

Ryoko smiled for just a moment at Ayeka's discomfort. Then Funaho turned back to address the judges on the bench. "And now, if it please the court, may we stipulate that the first Ryo-Ohki was still wanted by the authorities?"

Tokage looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke. "Agreement for the plaintiff, your honor."

The chief judge glanced to the right and the left at his fellow judges, who nodded. "So stipulated," he declared.

"Now," Funaho turned to Ryoko, "did the Ryo-Ohki fire back at Ryu-Oh?"

"Uh, yes." Ryoko admitted.

"And it was after that when Ayeka activated the entrapment devices and sent her guardians on board."

"That's right." Ryoko replied.

"Excellent. Now, as to when Ayeka was questioning you." Funaho continued. "I believe you said Ayeka didn't get anything useful?"

"Yes."

"So it would be fair to say you were uncooperative?"

"It would be even better to say that at that point, Ayeka and I hated each other's guts." This time at least, Ryoko had no fear of the lie detector.

"What exactly did Ayeka ask you about? " Funaho pressed.

"She asked me why Tenchi had the sword."

"In other words, Prince Yosho's Master Key."

"Yes."

Funaho pretended to be in thought. "Now, as far as you knew at the time, Prince Yosho had simply vanished."

"Yes." Ryoko nodded. "I wondered why that old shrine priest hung around so long, but it wasn't my major concern."

"Therefore," Funaho inquired, "wasn't the Master Key a significant clue as to his fate?"

"I guess it was, yes."

"Thank you." Funaho smiled. "Now let's take up the matter of Tenchi's affections. Your Honor, I believe Ryo-Ohki and Princess Sasami may return safely now."

All three judges smiled. "Bailiff, please bring the Princess back into court." The chief judge directed. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki soon resumed their seats next to Tenchi.

"I believe you said that you had known Prince Tenchi since he was an infant." Funaho said.

"That's right." Ryoko replied.

"But he wasn't aware of you, was he?" Funaho inquired.

"He showed some awareness when he was very young." Ryoko countered. "I believe he could see my astral form. And I think it was why he was driven to find out what was in the cave when he was older."

Funaho raised her eyebrows, acknowledging a fair hit by an opponent. "But when did you first speak to each other?"

"When I showed up at his school." This was going to need a little delicacy, Ryoko knew.

"And were you friendly towards him?"

"Well, no. I complained about being trapped in the cave for seven hundred years by his ancestor." Ryoko carefully did not mention what form her complaints had taken.

"And it was only hours later that Ayeka arrived."

" . . .Yes." Ryoko admitted.

"Who was the first person you revealed your feelings for Prince Tenchi to?"

"Washu was the first one to realize it, but she read it through our link. I didn't voluntarily tell her." With a start, Ryoko realized that Zero's copying her feelings, also against her will, had been another milestone. The people who complained about lack of privacy were on to something.

"And when and where was this?" Funaho's question brought Ryoko back to the subject.

"On board the _Souja_, when we were fighting Kagato."

"And how long after the 'flirting' was this?"

"Um . . . About four Earth months." _Why did Funaho have to be so confounded clever? And how did she find out about Washu_? Then Ryoko realized who else had been on board the Souja. _Blast. The Mihoshi Report_.

And then Funaho turned to the judges. "No further questions."

The chief judge leaned forward. "You may step down from the stand, Miss Hakubi."

Somewhat confused, Ryoko went back to the plaintiff's table and sat down next to Gonyph. "Why did Funaho just stop?" she whispered to her counselor. "Is she holding back something?"

"I'd bet the Royal Palace on it." Gonyph's face was grim. Ryoko knew then that he might have his own motives, but he was a professional and hated to lose. And he was now aware that he might.

_Loyalties can be complicated things__,_ Ryoko mentally sighed.

"May it please the court, I would now like to call the defendant." Funaho declared.

The chief judge struck the bell. "Princess Ayeka, take the stand please."

Ayeka walked to the witness chair with more than a hint of nervousness, probably because Misaki was still watching her. But she sat down with the grace of a Juraian noble, and put her hand on the lie detector without flinching.

"Princess," Funaho began, "please tell the court what happened when you were brought out of stasis on board Ryu-Oh."

"I was informed by my guardians that we were near Earth – that is, colonized planet 0315." Ayeka corrected herself.

"I think of it as Earth as well," Funaho said, and Ryoko knew that Ayeka had gained just a fraction in the minds of the audience.

"I assumed that was where Yosho had gone." Ayeka continued. "But my guardians told me they had not detected him, but rather Ryoko. I promptly gave orders to apprehend her."

"Were you not aware that the statute of limitations on Ryoko's crimes had expired?" Funaho asked.

Ryoko's eyebrows went up, and so did Gonyph's. The other side was conceding the point?

"At that exact moment, it had not." Ayeka explained. "My guardians told me about the expiration, which happened a few seconds later."

"But you decided not to abort your orders to capture Ryoko."

"She was the only link to my brother we had found in almost seven centuries of searching." Ayeka said. "I proceeded in the belief that I would find other reasons for detaining her."

"I see." Funaho paused just for a moment. "Please tell us what happened when you arrived at Ryoko's location."

"I tried to handle matters peacefully at first. I ordered that there be no shooting, and called for her to come out. There was no response. So, I had a warning shot fired."

"Just a warning shot?"

"Yes." Ayeka glanced over to where Ryo-Ohki was sitting. "After that, matters went as Miss Ryoko has testified."

Funaho nodded. "And can you tell us why you took both Prince Tenchi and Ryoko into custody?"

"I had no idea who he was at that time." Ayeka answered. "The guardians scanned him and detected Tenchi on his person."

"Objection, your Honor," Gonyph was shaking his head. "Wouldn't Tenchi always have Tenchi?"

"Your pardon," Ayeka said. "I meant the master key Tenchi."

"Overruled," said the chief judge, massaging his forehead.

"Since Tenchi was on the bridge of the Ryo-Ohki," Ayeka continued, "I assumed he was Ryoko's partner in crime. Unfortunately, he was unconscious, so I couldn't question him immediately. I had him confined until I could find out what was going on."

"I see." Funaho turned to face the audience, but still directed her question at Ayeka. "When you recovered Tenchi – I mean the master key - what did you find?"

"It had been altered." Ayeka said. "There were two gems inlaid in the hilt, and a hole, apparently for a third gem. But that still did not tell me how to find my brother or Funaho."

"Objection – she's right there." Gonyph said.

"I meant the tree-ship Funaho." Ayeka replied.

"Overruled," the chief judge declared, bringing out what looked much like two aspirin tablets.

"So you had a number of important questions." Funaho said.

"I certainly did."

"Why then did you end your questioning of Ryoko before you had any useful answers?"

"I had little choice." Ayeka turned a little pink. "One of the service robots approached and told me it was time for bed. Since there were matters affecting the security of the Juraian empire, I had Ryoko confined until I could question her further."

'Very good." Funaho glanced towards Gonyph, who was taking notes for his cross-examination. "Let's turn to the incident in the shed a week later. How did you and Tenchi get inside?"

"I had fallen and sprained my ankle," Ayeka launched into the story of the sudden rain-shower, and how they had taken shelter, and Ryo-Ohki had startled her, causing Tenchi to run inside to help. "So even that early, Tenchi felt compelled to protect me."

The lie detector buzzed. "Well, he has strong protective feelings for all of us." Ayeka amended.

Funaho smiled. "What then?"

"After that, I couldn't simply send him back outside into the rain and the cold, even if most of our clothes were still drying. We got to talking, and I said that I must have misunderstood the situation. I had assumed that Ryoko and Tenchi were together. He explained that she was not his friend, and so I knew that the way was clear."

"But what of your engagement to Price Yosho?"

"Lord Tenchi had told me that Yosho was his ancestor, and that was proved by his ability to sync with the master key. Whether my brother was still alive or not, he had clearly found another."

"All right." Funaho looked at the ceiling for a moment. "But you eventually discovered that Prince Yosho was alive."

"Yes, when Kagato recognized him."

"And what happened then? "

"He jokingly offered to marry me anyway. I - ahem - expressed my disapproval. Then he suggested that Tenchi should take his place. If I recall correctly, he said that we were perfect together." Ayeka looked purposefully at Ryoko as she said it.

Ryoko was about to glare back, but next to her, Gonyph smacked himself on the forehead. "What's wrong?" she whispered. His response was to point silently at Funaho.

"So the senior member of the Royal Family on that planet," the queen summed up, "recognized the relationship, and a potential marriage?"

"Yes," Ayeka confirmed.

"And this was before Washu had discovered the extent of Ryoko's feelings?" Funaho asked.

"That's right. Lady Washu wasn't freed until we had boarded the _Souja_."

Gonyph leaned over and whispered to Ryoko. "I think that's it for the alienation of affection count."

_But that's the one I want_, thought Ryoko. She whispered back, "See if you can throw some doubt on Ayeka's story."

"Okay," he whispered, "I should be able to do that."

"Do you have any evidence for what Prince Yosho said?" Funaho asked Ayeka.

"Both Sasami and Mihoshi were present at the time." Ayeka pointed out. "It should be in the Mihoshi Report."

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Ryoko whispered.

"Completely." Gonyph whispered back.

To Be Continued


	4. Disorder in the Court

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts from "Tenchi Muyo!" were created by Kajishima Masaki, and are Copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC. This work is a parody and not to be used for any commercial purposes.

**Justice Delayed**

Gonyph was a fighter, at least. He got up unhurriedly, composing his expression as he walked to the center of the courtroom. "Now, princess," he began, "Isn't it true that you have extensive training as a diplomat?"

"Yes, it is." Ayeka said.

"And such training involves controlling your emotional reactions."

"That is true."

"Couldn't such skills be used to mislead a lie detector?" Gonyph pointed out.

"I suppose they could," Ayeka said. "But I haven't done so."

"Indeed?" Gonyph raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm confused about a point in your testimony. You say you had a number of important questions for Ryoko. And yet you stopped simply because it was your bed-time?"

"I tried to tell the robot to come back later," Ayeka said. "But the security system had been programmed by my moth - I mean, my mommy."

"Your. . ." Gonyph sweat-dropped as he realized exactly who that meant. He glanced towards the audience. Queen Misaki met his glance with a cheery wave, and a smile full of menaces if he behaved rudely towards her daughter. "Umm . . . very well. But shouldn't you have made sure that you would be able to resume questioning the next morning? After all, both Ryoko and Prince Tenchi managed to escape."

"Sasami released Tenchi," Ayeka replied, "and then Tenchi used the master key to release Ryoko."

"But, if you had to go to bed," Gonyph inquired, "why was it that Princess Sasami was still up and wandering around?"

"She had stowed away without anyone's knowledge." Ayeka answered. "Therefore, the security system had no orders concerning her."

"Do you expect the court to believe that?" Gonyph raised his voice theatrically. "Wasn't it you who persuaded her to come with you?"

"No indeed!" Ayeka replied.

"Oh, come on-" Gonyph began, but was interrupted by a rumble from the audience. He glanced back once more to Queen Misaki. "Umm . . . my apologies, princess, but are you aware that the majority of Jurai believes that you are responsible for Princess Sasami's absence?"

"I assure you I told her emphatically that she had to stay behind." Ayeka stood firm. "We argued for some time about it-she was very anxious to come with me."

"This is a little hard to accept, princess." Gonyph made a great show of polite disbelief. "Why would Sasami want to leave her friends and family for the dangers of space?" Ryoko noticed that the question was clearly in the minds of the entire audience.

"It was a big adventure, after all." Ayeka said. "And she said I would need her help. I'd had servants and robots to do almost everything for me until then. Most of all, well, I'm a mediocre cook."

At this, the lie detector buzzed. Ayeka winced. "All right, I'm pretty bad. Sasami says I'm almost as bad as Ryoko."

"Hey!" Ryoko protested.

Gonyph sweat-dropped again. "So, you allowed yourself to be persuaded?" he asked Ayeka.

"No." Ayeka shook her head. "It was Sasami who finally stopped arguing. I didn't realize it was because she had decided to stow away."

"And how could she have managed to hide on board your ship without your help? Or were you in such a hurry to find your former fiance that you didn't check your ship before departure?"

"I most certainly did! But she evaded it." Ayeka returned. "She told me later that she used a technique she got from the Startica Fairy."

"_The Startica Fairy?_" Gonyph's jaw dropped, and it wasn't the only one in the courtroom. But, to Tenchi's amazement, the lie detector stayed completely silent.

"That is what she said." Ayeka declared, and the audience began to whisper back and forth.

"Your Honor," Funaho stood up. "We might be dealing with a breach in the security of the Royal Tree-ships. I respectfully request this subject be put on hold for the time being."

The chief judge glanced at his two cohorts, who nodded agreement. "Very well. There will be a meeting in chambers with both counsels after Court is adjourned for the day."

Tenchi looked around, first to Sasami and then to Washu. "Wait," he whispered. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes, Tenchi." Washu smiled. "There is a Startica Fairy."

_Things are *really* different on Jurai_, Tenchi realized.

Gonyph turned back from the judges' bench. "Very well, let's focus on the relationship between Prince Tenchi and Ryoko. Doesn't your training as a diplomat also involve reading unconscious clues? Things like voice tone and body language?"

"Yes, it does." Ayeka said.

_Being a diplomat sounds a lot like being a card shark_, Ryoko thought.

"You say that you assumed there was something between Ryoko and Prince Tenchi at first." Gonyph continued. "Wasn't it more than just the fact that you found them together? For instance, wasn't it suggestive that Ryoko moved into the house at the same time you and Princess Sasami did? Even though she wasn't a member of the Masaki family?"

"I was distraught over the damage to Ryu-Oh, and not paying much attention." It was a reasonable euphemism for hiding in the bedroom for a week, Ayeka thought. "And the person truly in charge of the household was Lord Tenchi's father, who was happy to have as many pretty girls as possible under his roof." No problem with the lie detector from that statement.

"But surely a woman as good-looking as Ryoko would attract Tenchi on some level?" Gonyph pressed. Ryoko gave a glance at Tenchi, who noticeably squirmed in his seat.

"I believe he found both of us attractive." The lie detector stayed silent, but Ayeka looked less confident..

Gonyph went for the kill. "But didn't you feel, deep down, that Tenchi found Ryoko more beautiful?"

Ryoko leaned forward intently. Ayeka hesitated. To Ryoko's annoyance, Funaho spoke up. "Objection, your honor. Ayeka's guess as to Tenchi's rating of physical appearance comes nowhere near constituting a relationship."

Ryoko jumped up. "Don't try to hide behind your lawyer, Ayeka! Answer the question - if you have the guts!"

The chief judge brought out his rod to strike the bell, but Ayeka was faster.

"I have plenty of 'guts', as you well know!" The princess shot back as she stood up. "But I don't have to do what a barbarian tells me!"

"Who's a barbarian?" Ryoko shouted, as lightning began to crackle around her.

"Don't do this!" Tenchi stood up in turn. "Ryoko - Ayeka - you both came so far before we left Earth. You finally learned to live together. Even to work together. I was really happy about it. Do you have to throw it away?"

Ayeka and Ryoko turned to face him. "You were . . ." Ayeka began.

". . . happy?" Ryoko finished.

"Didn't you notice?" Tenchi said.

"I guess you did look less nervous around us," said Ryoko. Slowly, she sat back down. Ayeka followed.

The chief judge leaned back, but Tenchi thought from the way his lips moved that he muttered _no cat-fight?_.

"There's no need to answer the question anyway." Washu said. "I designed Ryoko. Obviously she's going to be more alluring than a porcelain-doll princess."

At this, the judges, Funaho, Gonyph, and much of the audience turned to stare at Washu. She was about to say 'what about it' when she realized that she was being stared at, not with a we-don't-agree expression, but a there's-an-express-train-coming-behind-you expression. She turned, and found something rather more dangerous than an express train.

"WHAT did you just say about my adorable little Ayeka?" Queen Misaki thundered.

"The truth!" Washu wasn't known for backing down. "Ryoko's appearance was carefully fashioned, not the product of chance!"

"I think her mouth is too big!" Misaki retorted. "And so is yours!" She proceeded to demonstrate by hooking her thumbs into Washu's mouth and stretching.

Washu gave a yell that started with pain and ended with rage. She brought up her arms, clamped Misaki's arms together, and escaped with a back-flip. "You want to play rough with a fourteenth level Academy Fist master?" she shouted, and transformed to her adult size.

"You think your old moves can match the commander of the Royal Bodyguard?" Misaki shouted back, and launched a flying kick.

"Order in the-" the chief judge began, then shrugged as he realized who he was dealing with.

Gonyph screamed and dove under the defendant's table, which was a poor move since Washu landed on it and smashed half of it a moment later. Ryoko whisked her counselor out from underneath just before Misaki missed Washu and smashed the other half.

The judges ducked behind the bench as a chair hurtled their way and crashed into the wall behind them. The chief judge's hand re-appeared and struck the bell. "Court is adjourned!" he announced.

"This is a Queen Misaki evacuation!" The bailiffs shouted as the combat continued to rage. "Teleport shields are now off! Those without, please run to nearest exits, now being lit for your convenience!" Funaho and several people in the audience disappeared.

Tenchi saw the arches around the doorways light up in bright yellow. "Come on!" he said, grabbing Sasami's hand.

"Myaaa!" Ryo-Ohki wailed in alarm as she transformed into her cabbit form and leaped on top of Sasami's head.

"There, there," Sasami reached up and patted Ryo-Ohki with her free hand. "Mommy's just having one of her excitements."

Tenchi couldn't help noticing that Sasami seemed to be the calmest person still there. Keeping an eye out for flying furniture, he managed to guide his two charges into the rush of the crowd, and out of the courtroom. (The fire drills at his old high school in Okayama finally came in handy.) The sounds of battle thankfully diminished behind them as they scurried through the halls and finally out into the sunlight.

But it wasn't time to relax yet. Two women with small hover-bots orbiting over their heads and wearing the sashes that marked them as reporters approached. "Princess Sasami! Prince Tenchi! What can you tell us about the disturbance in court?"

_No 'may we have a word'_, Tenchi thought. Clever on their part, since his answer would have been 'No'.

"Is it true that Princess Ayeka lost her temper and attacked Ryoko?" The first reporter pushed on.

"No." Sasami answered. _Though she came pretty close_, she mentally added. "Big sister answered the questions calmly."

"Then, did Ryoko blast the lie detector when it caught her being dishonest?" The second reporter jumped in.

"Certainly not." Tenchi said. "Ryoko told the truth." _Most of the time_, he mentally added.

"Perhaps we could confirm this with the princess and Ryoko? Oh - is that them?" The first reporter pointed.

Tenchi turned. It did indeed seem to be Ayeka and Ryoko. But he couldn't be completely sure, because they were both holding sacks over their heads, and running from the area at impressive speed.

"I'm afraid they're not available for an interview." Tenchi underscored the obvious.

"And this interview will have to be ended," came Princess Seto's voice. Tenchi gave a guilty start, and then realized he had nothing to be guilty about. "Tenchi, Sasami," Seto continued, "we're needed in the judges' chambers."

"Uh . . . that means going back inside?" Tenchi said.

"No fear." Seto smiled. "The dispute has ended, and the chambers are in an undamaged part of the building."

"Ah." Tenchi relaxed, but not completely. The Devil Princess of Jurai had that effect on most people. "All right then."

A couple of minutes later, Tenchi was feeling tense once more. He had been confused to see both Gonyph and Funaho waiting outside the judges' chambers. Funaho had kept Ryo-Ohki while he and Sasami followed Seto in. The room was richly furnished, but no one was using the well-upholstered chairs. All three judges were looking somber, and even more serious-looking was Azusa, the Emperor of Jurai.

"Greetings, sire." Tenchi bowed, and hope it was an acceptable way to address the emperor.

Azusa opened his mouth to make a reply, but Sasami sang out "Hi, daddy!" and raced to hug him.

"Hello, Sasami," Azusa tried to hug back and still maintain decorum, but it wasn't really possible. "And hello, Tenchi." There was a polite cough from one of the judges, and he reluctantly disengaged from Sasami. "You have been summoned here because the trial has stayed near a sensitive subject. I cannot emphasize too strongly that the details of this discussion are extremely secret. We are dealing with matters of galactic import. Things that we have managed to remove from the Mihoshi Report."

"Which is why the counsels are not here." Seto said. "I have looked into Gonyph Tokage's background, and he cannot be trusted with this information."

"And if the plaintiff's counsel is absent, then the defendant's counsel must be as well," the chief judge said.

Azusa was not happy about the exclusion of his wife, but he nodded in acceptance.

"Now then, Princess Sasami," said the chief judge, "can you tell me if it is true that you have assimilated with Lady Tsunami?"

"Yes, it is." Sasami decided not to reveal that she had thought of herself as a fake for several years. "It was necessary after I was hurt during Ryoko's raid."

"And that is how you were able to stow away on board your sister's ship?" the judge continued.

"Well, strictly speaking, I didn't stow away." Sasami explained. "Lady Tsunami gave me the ability to teleport between the Royal trees. I entered through the Ryu-Oh tree when the ship was already clearing the atmosphere."

"This is extraordinary news." One of the other judges spoke. "I believe we need to confirm this."

"That is why Prince Tenchi is here." Seto said. "He knows of Sasami's assimilation and ability first-hand."

"You do?" The chief judge asked.

"Uh, yes. Sasami went into space so that I could be brought onto Tsunami's ship during the fight with Kagato." Tenchi began.

"You were brought on board the Ship of the Beginning?" exclaimed the last judge.

"That's right." Tenchi said. "At the time, Tsunami told me that the ship's owner was Sasami. I guess she wasn't ready to fully reveal the assimilation just at that point, but I noticed that her reflection in a pool was that of Sasami. A few months later back on Earth, she gave me the rest of the story. Ayeka and Washu heard her as well. Come to think of it, so did Ryoko and Mihoshi. Though I'm not sure Mihoshi completely understood."

"I see." the chief judge rubbed his chin.

"You understand that it is vital that Airai does not learn of this." Seto spoke. "They would claim that this is how we have controlled Lady Tsunami. It would play directly into the hands of the priests calling for war with Jurai. And Sasami would become a target for kidnapping."

"But I don't control Tsunami at all," Sasami protested. "She only gives me clues every now and then. And I sure wasn't doing anything during all that time in stasis on the Ryu-oh."

"Most of the Airians would not believe that, little Sasami." Azusa said. "I'm afraid there's only your word and Ayeka's that you were in stasis all that time."

"Your honors." Seto addressed the judges. "Is there a risk that this will come out if the trial continues? Specifically, is there a chance that Mihoshi will take the stand?"

"A very good chance," the chief judge's face looked grave. "The Mihoshi Report has already been mentioned. More, Tokage may ask Sasami to take the stand to confirm what Ayeka has testified."

"Oh, no." Sasami's face fell.

"Can't we stop that?" Tenchi asked.

"It might be possible." Seto put a comforting hand on Sasami's shoulder. "If Sasami asks Ayeka to try and protect her privacy, between them, Ayeka and Funaho should be able to argue that Sasami's testimony is not relevant to Ryoko's lawsuit. Would that be acceptable, your honors?"

The chief judge nodded. "That doesn't give the defense any additional information the plaintiff's side is not privy to."

"The matter that concerns me most is Mihoshi." Seto continued.

"Can't we think of a way to restrict her testimony?" Azusa asked.

"A plan involving Mihoshi?" Set shook her head. "It would be certain to fail." Azusa looked more disgruntled than ever.

Seto opened the door, and the family filed out. But in the hallway, they were met by Funaho.

"I think you may want to see this," said the queen, and brought out a small hologram projector.

An image of Mihoshi formed, clearly being questioned by reporters outside the hologram's filed of vision. "Isn't the House Kamiki team finished no matter who wins the trial?" came a question.

"Oh, I don't think so." Mihoshi looked entirely unworried. "Ayeka and Ryoko have had lots of fights before this, but they always manage to pull together when it counts."

"But they haven't destroyed a courtroom before, have they?" Another reporter asked.

"It wasn't their fault this time." Mihoshi said.

"This time? So the rumors about their causing lots of damage are true?"

Tenchi and Sasami both nodded ruefully at this.

"Well, I wouldn't say lots of damage. I used to do even more when I landed my shuttle." Mihoshi explained as though she were saying who had picked the most flowers.

"Can you tell us how your family feels about your having co-fiancees? Seniwa is an entirely monogamous culture, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I haven't told them about anything relating to the Trans-Jurai Championship. You know, it's not supposed to be mentioned off-planet, young man." Mihoshi scolded the questioner.

"And speaking of the Trans-Jurai," came a voice distinctly harsher than the previous questioners, "isn't it true that your engagement is a fraud just to get you into the competition?"

Seto, Tenchi, and Sasami all held their breath.

"A fraud? Certainly not! Look at the engagement ring Tenchi gave me!" Mihoshi held out her hand with the ring, topped by a large flawless sapphire. (Courtesy of Washu's crystal-growing tanks.) "Isn't it just the prettiest and shiniest and sparkliest and twinkliest and-"

"Yes yes," came several impatient male voices.

"Ooooh," came rather more female voices.

"But are you really willing to be a co-wife?" came the harsh voice again.

"Well, sure!" Mihoshi answered. "We're such good friends. This way we could stay together for always!"

"I don't think you fully-" began the voice, but there was an interruption.

"Miss Mihoshi!" The guardians Azaka and Kamidake appeared. "Please return with us to the summer cottage. You are due for a training session."

"Already? My, time seems to go so quickly!" Mihoshi turned and followed the two floating wooden cylinders. Funaho turned off the hologram projector.

"Whew!" Tenchi let out the air he had been holding.

"The training session means me." Seto said, stepping back to be clear of the group. "I must say, if Mihoshi is like that when on the stand, tomorrow will be an interesting day." A cylinder of light appeared around her, and she vanished.

_Interesting or nail-biting?_ Tenchi thought.

To Be Continued

Author's note: For those interested, Tenchi gave engagement rings based on eye color: sapphire for Mihoshi, topaz for Ryoko, and ruby for Ayeka.


	5. Tenchi Takes the Stand

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts from "Tenchi Muyo!" were created by Kajishima Masaki, and are Copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC. This work is a parody and not to be used for any commercial purposes.

**Justice Delayed**

"So tell me about the Startica Fairy," Tenchi said to Washu. It was the next morning, and they were waiting to go back into the courthouse. Washu had evidently survived her donnybrook with queen Misaki without major damage, and Tenchi decided that was all he needed to know about it.

"I admit I was a little surprised about it myself." said Washu. "The Startica Fairy was a only a legend, like Santa Claus, the last time I was on Jurai. But things changed during Kagato's five-thousand-year interruption."

"When exactly?"

"From what Ayeka told me, the Startica after Ryoko's raid. Presents started showing up without the parents sneaking them in, And the surveillance systems started picking up intrusions, but no camera showed more than small blurs." Washu gave a wry smile. "It was pretty clearly Tsunami's doing. I imagine it was a way to cheer up the children on Jurai after the destruction Ryoko did."

"The destruction Kagato made her do." Tenchi added.

"Right." Washu acknowledged. "Ayeka was kind of disgruntled about the whole thing. It seems her parents had told her there was no Startica Fairy a couple of years before, and she'd taken it hard."

"Ayeka does seem to get her emotions trampled on a lot." Tenchi agreed.

"You're having a hard time picking a side, aren't you?" Washu observed.

"Good morning!" Sasami's voice called out. Washu and Tenchi turned to see the blue-haired princess walking towards them, and leading Ryo-Ohki by the hand. And now Tenchi suspected the main reason Tsunami had made the Startica Fairy legend real. It was so that the little girl she had assimilated with would never have to learn there wasn't one. "Hello, Sasami," he answered. "How are you this morning?"

"A little nervous." Sasami said, and her expression confirmed it. "I talked to big sister, and she went off to work something out with mother Funaho. But I can't help worrying about having to answer questions from Ryoko's attorney. I don't trust him."

"You've got good instincts," came Ryoko's voice. Tenchi couldn't help glancing around, but Washu simply looked unimpressed. Ryoko appeared with the faint hum of teleportation a moment later. "Hi, Tenchi." she said, with a meaningful smile that made him glad that Ayeka hadn't shown up yet.

But the next moment she turned towards Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. "I need to share Ryo-Ohki's memory for just a moment, okay?"

"Mya." Ryo-Ohki nodded her agreement. Ryoko bent down and touched her forehead to the toddler-cabbit's forehead. Quickly she found the time when Ayeka had discovered Katsuhito's true identity.

**_"We could get married now. What do you think?"_**

**_"Don't make fun!" Came Ayeka's response, along with: *whack* _**

**_"Oww - you're right, I'm too old. But Tenchi is about the right age. He's a very good grandson. And you two are perfect together."_**

What had Tenchi said in response? That was the vital point for Ryoko.

**_"I'm so moved! I'm so moved! Waaah!" Mihoshi's wail interrupted, accompanied by a near-waterfall of tears._**

He hadn't said anything. Which meant he hadn't said no.

Ryoko broke the contact. "Thanks. I have to do some last-minute consulting." She disappeared with another teleport.

"I wonder what that was about?" Tenchi said aloud.

"Something good, I think." From Washu's enigmatic smile it was clear she wasn't going to give any more details. "Oh, here comes Ayeka."

Queen Funaho and Ayeka were talking animatedly to each other as they exited the teleport booth. Ayeka gave an encouraging wave to Sasami. Strangely, it made Tenchi feel sad, since he knew that the little princess was being put in the middle of yet another Ayeka/Ryoko quarrel. And for that matter, so was he.

"What's the word?" Gonyph asked.

"Ayeka's memory was accurate," Ryoko answered unhappily.

"Okay." Gonyph considered for a moment. "I'll confine my questions to Sasami to what happened aboard _Ryu-Oh_. With luck, I can get Mihoshi to confuse Prince Yosho's recognition of Ayeka and Tenchi."

"Do we have to grill Sasami at all?" Ryoko looked regretful.

"It's my job to give you the best possible case." Gonyph replied with a virtuous air. Which Ryoko didn't buy for a second.

"Don't forget Queen Misaki will be watching again." Ryoko pointed out.

Gonyph suddenly looked much less self-assured. "Well, we can keep it short."

Not surprisingly, a different courtroom was being used that day. It was just as large as the room of the day before, but the furnishings looked less expensive and considerably less delicate. The spectators filed in with no hesitation, apparently unconcerned about the battle the day before. The court officials also came in without fuss, although one of them cast an anxious glance at Queen Misaki.

"We resume with the testimony of princess Ayeka," announced Gonyph after court had been declared in session.

Ayeka proceeded to the witness chair with even more anxiety than she had shown the first time. But she put her hand on the hemisphere of the lie detector, and turned to face Gonyph.

"Good morning, princess." Gonyph began. Ayeka reflected that he was actually there to give her a rather bad morning. "Let me phrase yesterday's question a bit differently. Did you believe you were as attractive to Prince Tenchi as Ryoko?"

"I did not know Lord Tenchi's tastes." Ayeka answered. "It was entirely possible he preferred quiet elegance to flashy excess."

A vein throbbed in Ryoko's forehead. She was about to stand up to shout at Ayeka, when a thought occurred to her. Tenchi was a Japanese male, and his personality was on the quiet side. What if Ayeka was right?

"Very well, let's go back to your questioning of Ryoko." Gonyph switched tactics. "You said that the master key had been altered. Can you tell us if was merely a cosmetic change, or more significant?"

"Significant enough that the details are strictly classified." Ayeka responded. " However, I can tell you that Kagato was mistaken when he heard that the master key had become the key to the greatest energy in the universe."

"But you didn't question Ryoko as to the truth behind the alteration?" Gonyph inquired.

"Ryoko had told me that Lord Tenchi probably knew more about the situation than she did." Ayeka said. "And I was interrupted shortly afterwards."

"Doesn't that mean you could have let Ryoko go, and questioned Tenchi in the morning?'

"I did not entirely trust Ryoko," Ayeka began. The lie detector buzzed. "Okay, I was sure she was pulling a scam, and still had important information."

"One last question." Gonyph said. "When you had Ryoko taken to a holding cell, did you know of any crimes that she had committed since the expiring of the statute of limitations?"

Ryoko clenched her fist under the table. That was exactly the sort of question that could land her in prison. Gonyph was playing a double game, all right.

"I had my suspicions," Ayeka answered, "but no, I didn't actually know of anything."

"Can you tell the court what those suspicions were?"

"Objection, your honor." Funaho spoke up. "Suspicions are speculation, and not facts in evidence."

"It goes to whether or not the defendant had the right to hold my client," Gonyph argued. "It's easy to say there was a suspicion without having to back it up."

"Objection overruled," announced the chief judge.

"I had found the master key, but no trace of my brother at the time." Ayeka explained. "That raised the possibility that the key had been stolen, and that he had been killed."

"Your brother and fiance." Gonyph emphasized the point. "That's what you were really after, wasn't it? Your running away to search for him was for your own personal reasons, and not to serve Jurai?"

"I believe you said you had one last question." Ayeka reminded him, and the rest of the court - Ryoko could see the frowns on the faces of the judges.

"The subject has come up." Gonyph said. Funaho looked ready to object, but decided to back down.

"My brother Yosho was the finest swordsman on Jurai, the partner of a high-level tree-ship, which was also missing, and the Crown Prince of Jurai." Ayeka said firmly. "In looking for him, I was investigating a matter affecting the security of the Juraian Empire. The two issues could not be separated." She glanced confidently at her hand on the lie detector, drawing everyone's attention to its silence.

Gonyph knew he had lost this round. "No further questions, your honors."

Ayeka allowed a faint sign of relief to show as she made her way back to the defendant's table. Ryoko showed more than a sign of displeasure.

"Have you further witnesses to call, counselor?" asked the chief judge.

"Yes, your honor," replied Gonyph. "I call Mihoshi Kuramitsu, to testify as to the accuracy of what Princess Ayeka said."

Funaho stood up, "Your honors, Detective Kuramitsu was not present during the time of alleged wrongful imprisonment. I ask that her testimony be limited to the alienation of affection matter only."

"Detective Kuramitsu may have overheard whether Ryoko's imprisonment was justified," argued Gonyph.

"Hearsay evidence." Funaho countered.

"That is true," decided the chief judge. "Counsels will restrict their questioning to directly observed events."

Tenchi reflected that it was a step in the right direction as Mihoshi made her way to the witness chair. The blonde sat down and put her hand on the lie detector. Washu and Tenchi both waited a few moments, then exhaled in relief as the device failed to start smoking or spitting out sparks.

"Good morning, detective," Gonyph began. "You were present when Crown Prince Yosho suggested a marriage between Prince Tenchi and Princess Ayeka, I believe?"

"Crown Prince Yosho?" Mihoshi repeated "Oh, that's right. I usually think of him as priest Katsuhito."

"More alternate names?" Gonyph's face fell for a moment. "Ahem. Well, this court is concerned with him as the Crown Prince. In any case, isn't it true that neither one actually responded?"

"Well, I kind of responded first." Mihoshi answered. "It was so romantic . . . a prince finding out his heritage with a beautiful princess . . ." Ayeka looked very happy for a moment, while Ryoko seethed.

"But shortly after that, Prince Tenchi went to rescue Ryoko, didn't he?" Gonyph pointed out.

"Well, yes," Mihoshi said. "Ryoko was in trouble, after all."

"Let's think about that for a moment." Gonyph turned so that he was speaking to the entire court. "Kagato was known as the Eternal Criminal. He had destroyed entire fleets of warships. And yet Prince Tenchi went to rescue Ryoko from him without hesitation. Doesn't that show how strong his feelings for her were?"

"But I went to rescue Ryoko too," Mihoshi replied. "And so did Ayeka, and Ryo-Ohki. Even Sasami wanted to go."

"Princess Sasami?" Gonyph recoiled at the idea, and so did much of the audience. "Facing Kagato?"

"Yes, but Ayeka talked her into staying behind with Katsuhito." Mihoshi said. Tenchi held his breath. Sasami had in fact eventually come on board the _Souja_, thanks to her abilities from Tsunami. "And it was a good thing, too, since Sasami probably would have ended up trapped in-"

"May it please the court!" Funaho hastily interrupted. "The technical details of the _Souja_ are classified. Obviously we do not want others to be built."

"Oh. Right." Mihoshi held up her hand to her mouth. "Mum's the word."

"Objection sustained," said the chief judge.

"Very well." Gonyph considered a moment. "Now, it has been testified that Washu revealed Ryoko's feelings for Tenchi. Were you there?"

"Oh, yes, I was." Mihoshi nodded. "And the funny thing was, Ryoko wasn't really there."

"Excuse me?"

"It was just her astral form. Oh, I can say that part, right? That's about Ryoko's powers, and not the Souja."

"Yes, detective Kuramitsu, you may," said the judge.

"Oh, good." And before Gonyph could get another question in, Mihoshi continued. "I wonder if Ryoko's sword really would have harmed Washu? Now that I think about it, it must have been an astral sword."

"Ryoko threatened Washu?" Gonyph asked. Ryoko desperately made a 'cut' motion with her hands, but too late.

"Yes, she did. Ryoko was hopping mad - well, she wasn't actually hopping - when Washu was describing her feelings. I guess she didn't want anyone else to know," Mihoshi prattled on, "although I can't think why not. I mean, I told both Ryoko and Ayeka that I thought Tenchi was my destiny-"

"That will be sufficient, detective." Gonyph tried to cut her off.

Funaho stood up. "I believe the witness should be allowed to answer the question fully, your honors."

"I merely asked about Ryoko and Washu!" Gonyph looked understandably flustered.

"But it is relevant to the case, your honors." Funaho managed to smile calmly where another counselor might have done a victory fist-pump. "It sounds as if Ryoko was actually the last of Tenchi's fiancees to reveal her feelings."

Gonyph glared at her. "I withdraw the question, your honors."

"But I was just going to say-" Mihoshi began.

"Never mind, detective." Gonyph managed a fake smile. "You've helped enough already."

"Okay." Mihoshi settled back in the chair.

"Turning to the actual rescue," Gonyph was only too glad to move on, "isn't it true that Prince Tenchi focused on helping Ryoko?"

"Yes, but by that time we were all stuck in-" Mihoshi began.

"Ahem!" Funaho reminded the blonde that the reverse side of the _Souja_ shouldn't be mentioned..

"Sorry. By that time, Ryoko was the only one still fighting Kagato."

"But, detective," Gonyph reasoned, "you can't be sure that Prince Tenchi would have been as determined about rescuing Princess Ayeka, can you?"

"Sure I can. Tenchi told Kagato – let's see -" Mihoshi furrowed her brow in concentration, "he would rather die than abandon any of those women. Hey!" Mihoshi looked up. "That means me as well! Tenchi liked me even that far back! " The blonde began bouncing up and down in the witness chair. "I'm so happy!"

Ryoko buried her head in her hands. Gonyph also was far from sharing Mihoshi's excitement.

"Thank you, detective. No further questions." said the deflated lawyer.

"I think we should leave well enough alone," Funaho whispered to Ayeka.

"I agree, mother Funaho." Ayeka was well aware of Mihoshi's ability to cause disaster to friend or foe.

Funaho stood up. "No questions from the defense, your honors."

"Very well." The chief judge turned to Mihoshi. "You may step down now. And please stop bouncing."

Gonyph clearly wanted to move on quickly. He did not even wait until Mihoshi had sat back down in the audience before he announced, "Your honors, we now call Princess Sasami."

"May it please the court," Funaho said, "I have been informed that Princess Sasami may have been involved in unlawful activities concerning her stowing away on board the Ryu-Oh. There is a good chance of her incriminating herself, so she should be permitted to refuse to answer any questions concerning that time."

"Your honors, I have a hard time believing this!" Gonyph protested. "Vague rumors of something illegal should not allow the Princess to protect her sister."

"I remind the learned counselor," Funaho replied, "that entering a royal tree-ship without permission could easily be a prelude to espionage, depending on what the person did, or even saw, while on board."

Tenchi's eyes opened wider. He had tried to steal Ayeka's tiara – which was nothing less than the key to Ryu-Oh. And Sasami had been the instigator of that little plot. There was indeed fire under Funaho's smokescreen.

"But this would allow her to refuse to testify about anything important!" Gonyph said.

"Be that as it may," Funaho returned, "the Princess has rights, and justice demands that she be aware of them."

"That is correct," the chief judge declared.

Gonyph thought for a moment. "In that case, we propose to excuse Princess Sasami, and instead call one further witness. That being Prince Tenchi."

"That is acceptable to the defense, your honors." Funaho said.

Tenchi thought to himself that it might not be so acceptable to him. Being grilled while on a lie detector in a struggle between Ayeka and Ryoko was not a pleasant idea. But – it was a way to avoid Sasami having to testify, and therefore to avoid the risk of her assimilation with Tsunami coming out. He nodded.

"So ruled," announced the chief judge. "Prince Tenchi, please proceed to the witness chair."

It was a very comfortable chair, thought Tenchi, for a very uncomfortable situation. He couldn't help but notice that both Ryoko and Ayeka had excellent views of him, and they were both studying him intently. And did everyone have to keep calling him "prince"?

Apparently, yes. "Now, Prince Tenchi," Gonyph began, "it has been testified that you were unconscious when Princess Ayeka put you in the holding cell."

"That's true." Tenchi answered.

"Did Ayeka ever explain to you why she had confined either you or Ryoko?"

"Well, we really didn't get the chance to talk before the crash of Ryu-Oh and Ryo-Ohki." Tenchi glanced over to the toddler-cabbit. "The first Ryo-Ohki."

"And if you had, Ayeka would have realized you had no important information to tell her." Gonyph concluded.

"Actually, I was able to tell her some useful things when we finally did have a longer conversation." Tenchi contradicted.

"Really. Such as?"

"Some clues as to what happened to Yosho and his ship."

Queen Funaho stood up. "I remind the court that the location and status of my namesake tree-ship are secret."

"I see." Gonyph realized he would get nothing further along that line. "Is it true that Princess Ayeka shut herself up in the room assigned to her for a solid week?"

"Yes," answered Tenchi. "I can't blame her - she'd lost her ship and her fiance."

"So during that time, weren't you talking to Ryoko on a daily basis?"

"Not all that often." Tenchi said. "There was a lot to be done with the house having been moved. Father, Grandpa, and I had to set up the water and electricity and so on, and we did most of the work ourselves so workmen wouldn't see aliens in the house. Above all, we had to revamp the kitchen and dining area to feed five or six instead of just two. We, ah, hadn't yet persuaded Ryoko to participate in the housework." Ryoko gave an embarrassed grin. "I ended up spending a lot of time with Sasami."

"But you saw Ryoko more than occasionally."

"Yes."

"Please tell the court, then," Gonyph fixed his gaze on Tenchi, "which of the two did you think was more beautiful?"

Tenchi gulped. This time he wasn't going to be able to manage something about each of them being beautiful in their own way. And he couldn't help but notice that Ryoko, Ayeka, and Misaki were all staring at him with redoubled intensity. But his hand was on the lie detector - there was no help for it.

"Ryoko," he answered. Ayeka looked crushed. Misaki seemed to stare lightning bolts at him. Ryoko, on the other hand, was bouncing almost as much as Mihoshi had. He added, "Ayeka was classically beautiful, but Ryoko was beautiful in a way that I'd never seen before." Thankfully, Misaki's expression softened.

"So, now that you've seen a number of females of different planets, which of the two do you consider the more beautiful?"

"Objection." Funaho interrupted. "This case deals with the relationships at that specific time, not presently."

"Prince Tenchi's current feelings may be an indicator to how he felt at the time, your honors." Gonyph countered.

"Questioning under a lie detector should be specific," declared the chief judge. "'may be' does not warrant an intrusion into prince Tenchi's personal feelings. The objection is sustained."

"Very well." Gonyph conceded. "No further questions, your honors. I rest for the plaintiff." Ryoko grimaced in frustration. When else would she have the chance to find out how Tenchi really felt? And then she frowned as something occurred to her.

Funaho stood up and walked with her usual quiet grace to the center of the courtroom. "I have just a few questions for the defense, your honors." She turned to Tenchi with a smile, and Tenchi somehow felt in much safer hands. "Prince Tenchi, was Prince Yosho's master key yours when you were taken on board the Ryu-Oh?"

"No, not yet." Tenchi answered. "I had thought I could take it because it had belonged to my ancestor. But of course, it turned out he was alive and well."

"So, do you think it was unreasonable for Princess Ayeka to conclude it had been stolen?" Funaho asked.

"No, though I admit I was unhappy about it at the time." Tenchi said.

"Turning to the matter of alienation of affection," Funaho said, "you have testified that you considered Ryoko to be the more beautiful. But please tell the court, which, at that time, did you find more attractive as a potential girlfriend, or mate?"

"Ayeka." Tenchi wondered for an instant how Funaho had guessed this detail. Then he remembered his great-grandmother had been born on Earth like himself. "I knew both of them were different species than me. But I still thought of Ryoko as a demoness at that point. And, when Ayeka hurt her ankle that day, I saw she had red blood. That's when I started thinking of her as, well, human." He glanced over at Ryoko, who looked like someone had emptied not just a bucket but a vat of cold water over her. "I think of them both as people now, of course."

"But not on the day when you and Princess Ayeka sheltered from the rain." Funaho emphasized.

"No." Tenchi replied.

"Thank you." Funaho smiled. "No further questions, your honors. I rest for the defendant."

"Counsels for the plaintiff and defendant, the court thanks you for your presentations." The chief judge stated. His face looked much more as if he was glad the testimony was over with. "The judges will now retire to consider the verdicts." All three judges stood, and filed out of the courtroom.

Most of the audience got up to leave as well. Tenchi escorted Mihoshi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki to a teleportation pad, so that they could be safe from prying journalists. Ayeka and Funaho also retired to one of the rooms reserved for counselor and client talks. But Ryoko stayed behind, thinking.

Lie detectors were really just instruments to read things like sweating and heart rate. Washu's experiments had featured Tenchi hooked up to a battery of the most advanced instruments known to the galaxy. And Washu knew how to read them. That meant it was very likely that Washu had already figured out how Tenchi really felt.

* * *

"We have just heard that testimony is complete, and the judges are expected to deliver a verdict in a matter of hours." The woman delivering the omnicast looked like a spectator who had found the right distance to watch a train wreck from. ""Unfortunately, no spokesperson for either side has appeared to give a public statement. This would seem to throw a lot of doubt on miss Kuramitsu's charming optimism of yesterday. Certainly, most of the people this reporter has talked to feel that the House Kamiki team is out of serious contention for the Trans-Jurai, no matter which way the verdict goes. And that makes Prince Tenchi's alien fiancees look like a last desperate gamble, rather than a point in favor of the law of mixing of bloods."

"Omnicast off!" barked Emperor Azusa, and the hologram obediently disappeared. He turned to Princess Seto with a grim expression. "It looks very much like the next emperor will be from House Amaki. I should have insisted that Yosho come back to Jurai."

Seto pursed her lips. "Perhaps . . . perhaps. But I wouldn't discount Tenchi's ability to inspire loyalty just yet."

To Be Continued


	6. Decisions Are Reached

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts from "Tenchi Muyo!" were created by Kajishima Masaki, and are Copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC. This work is a parody and not to be used for any commercial purposes.

**Justice Delayed**

The chief judge looked over the courtroom to make sure he had the attention of the audience. He need scarcely have bothered: the room was completely still, with every eye on him.

"In the matter of alienation of affection, the evidence clearly indicates that there was no recognized relationship between the plaintiff and Prince Tenchi prior to the defendant - ah - expressing an interest."

Ayeka winced. Well, it was better than "flirting in her underwear".

"The recognition of the Crown Prince of Jurai further reinforces this conclusion," continued the judge. "It should also be noted that since both the plaintiff and the defendant are now engaged to Prince Tenchi, no significant harm can be alleged by the plaintiff. In the matter of wrongful imprisonment, the situation is more complex. It is a principle of civilized law that even nobility is not above it. Princess Ayeka did not have the right to seize the plaintiff at will, and her ignoring the expiration of the statute of limitations is certainly a strike against her." He looked meaningfully at Ayeka, who turned her head in embarrassment.

"However," the judge went on, "although the defendant is not above the law, it is equally true that her position as First Princess and the partner of a Royal tree-ship gives her authority within the law. The appearance of the first Ryo-Ohki changed the situation. It was then clearly a matter involving the security of the Juraian empire, and it was actually the Princess' duty to prevent the escape of a proven threat to the galaxy. Once on board her ship, had the Princess been able to complete her questioning, it can be argued that she would have been required to release Ryoko. But the evidence establishes that she was interrupted by forces outside her control." In the audience, Queen Misaki smiled with no hint of embarrassment. "And as there were still important matters left unanswered - matters important enough to draw the personal attention of Kagato - the court finds the detention to be reasonable. Therefore, this court decides in favor of the defendant on both counts." He struck the bell, and all three judges rose. "Court is adjourned."

"We can appeal," Gonyph suggested as he and Ryoko walked towards the courthouse exit.

"Not happening." Ryoko said. "It worked out badly enough the first time."

Moments later, it turned out the bad parts weren't over yet. Outside the courthouse, a fair-sized group came up to Ayeka and presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

"On behalf of the people of Jurai," said the woman at the front, "we wish to apologize for our coldness towards your highness. We didn't realize that Princess Sasami accompanied you against your wishes."

"Then, you blame Sasami now?" Ayeka asked.

"Oh, no," the woman replied, and many of the others shook their heads. "I'm sure Princess Sasami's reasons were excellent!"

Ayeka sweat-dropped, but she accepted the flowers gracefully. From the expressions on the faces of the crowd, it was clear that Ayeka's time of unpopularity was over.

Next, Gonyph felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see princess Seto.

"Hello, counselor," Seto had a cat-meets-mouse smile on her face. "Now that the verdict is in, we can have a useful conversation without prejudicing the case."

"Since the matter is over, your highness," Gonyph said warily, "I can't see how it would be useful."

"We need to discuss the matter of your having a second client." Seto replied.

"A second client?" Gonyph shook his head. "I had a number of well-wishers in this case, but I made no agreements and received no fees."

"I rather think you did." Seto's smile grew a little. "There is a three-year membership in the very exclusive Steamopolis Spa for someone matching your description quite well. The steam baths are remarkably invigorating, don't you agree?"

Gonyph's shoulders sagged. The Devil Princess of Jurai had found him out. "They are, your highness. And the selection of steam-distilled liqueurs is amazing."

Seto nodded, clearly having a pleasant memory. "I can't fault your taste. But was it really sufficient compensation for the difficulties of this case?"

Gonyph remembered the brawl between Queen Misaki and Washu, and the frustration of questioning Mihoshi. "No, your highness. I should have held out for a six-year membership."

"And I compliment you on choosing the one place on Jurai that doesn't keep computer records. Such a man shouldn't have his career destroyed when a little cooperation concerning House Amaki could be so helpful, don't you think?"

"I . . . have to agree, your highness." Gonyph allowed himself to be led away.

Goodbye and good riddance, Ryoko thought. And now there was someone she needed to see. She teleported away.

* * *

"So, little Ryoko, what brings you to my laboratory?" Washu was aware that she had something Ryoko wanted, even though she wasn't certain what it was. "And it is a laboratory, not a 'chamber', isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Ryoko acquiesced._For now_, she added silently. "I'll get straight to the point. I think you how Tenchi really feels about us."

"Well, of course I know!" Washu grinned. "It's something that interests me, and I'm the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe!"

"And now I need to know, too." Ryoko said.

"Sorry, I'm not telling you." Washu folded her arms.

"Dammit, this is important!" Ryoko burst out. "This is no time for silly pay-back games!"

"And this isn't one." Washu's eyes narrowed. "I'm a teacher as well as a researcher, although maybe you've been too busy refusing to learn. And the good teachers don't tell people what they're perfectly capable of figuring out for themselves. Sure, my instruments can tell you what makes Tenchi's heart beat faster. But you've got eye and ears (which thanks to me are as good as anyone's).There's no need for lie detectors or other devices. We've lived with Tenchi for quite some time now. He's many wonderful things, but a gifted actor is not one of them. If you really need to know how Tenchi feels, work it out for yourself."

Ryoko's impatience struggled for a moment with her sense of self-reliance. Then a thought occurred to her. "Okay. But I know that you're not at the top of Tenchi's list, at least. Otherwise you'd be bragging about it all around Jurai."

"See, you can figure it if you want to." But Washu didn't look as happy as she had a moment ago.

* * *

There was a smaller throne room in the Juraian Palace, since the main one could hold a small army and therefore wasn't suitable for a group of a half-dozen ambassadors. Emperor Azusa liked the fact that he could sit while the others had to stand, but that was about all he liked about this particular part of statecraft. Grand Master Tosa looked like he would not be easy to convince, and the Seniwan ambassador was clearly trying to position himself as the spokesperson of the group. Which wouldn't last long.

"I bid you welcome, your excellencies." Azusa began. "I have requested this audience with the hope that a solution has been found for the difficult question of siting an Araian precursor artifact on Jurai."

Tosa's brow wrinkled at the use of 'precursor artifact'. To him, they were sacred idols created by the Chousin themselves, rather than the work of a previous civilization, no matter how advanced it might have been. But on Jurai he had to at least give the appearance of being open to the opinions of others. "Your Majesty has found a neutral location?"

"More accurately, we propose to make one." Azusa replied. "Rather than positioning it in soil controlled by an embassy or Royal family, Professor Washu has kindly offered to create a floating platform large and stable enough for a shrine."

"Professor Washu?" The Seniwan ambassador was startled. "But her inventions tend to be a little - ah, unstable."

"This will be a fairly simple thing to build, and we will be happy to share the details with your scientists." Azusa returned. "The key to the platform is the long-lasting power supply, and Professor Washu is confident in its stability."

"But even if this turns out to be practical," Tosa conceded as little as he could, "where exactly would the platform be located?"

"After consultation with the Holy Council, we believe the best place would be above the Wau embassy." Azusa replied. "It is located conveniently near the other embassies, and there are clear flight paths from many directions."

"The Wau embassy?" Grand Master Tosa looked at the ambassador from Wau, whose lion-like face had more than a hint of pride. It was not an expression he often wore, for Wau was one of the militarily weaker planets. And that meant the boost in prestige would not significantly change the balance of power in the galaxy. Of course, Jurai would get the credit for showing generosity, but that was a small price to pay for having an Araian idol on Jurai. And if the Araian faith failed to spread, there was the possibility of staging an attack on the idol, blaming Jurai for it, and starting the war that would finally end Jurai's dominance of the galaxy. The Seniwan ambassador nodded judiciously, evidently thinking the same thing.

"I will have to consult with my staff," the Seniwan ambassador said, "but this is a most promising idea."

"Indeed." Tosa assented. "I look forward to reviewing the plans with my advisers."

Azusa put on a pleased expression that he was far from feeling. Thanks to Ayeka's report of the diplomatic corps ball and Seto's intelligence service, he had a good idea of what the ambassadors were thinking. There would have to be extra security arrangements for the artifact's platform, but between Seto's agents and Misaki's bodyguard, they could make an attack very difficult. The galaxy would be a bit more stable, if only for a time.

He sighed inwardly at the thought. Being Emperor had been much more fun when he was firing corrupt bureaucrats and planning new cities on the colonized planets. Dealing with non-Juraians that he couldn't simply order around was tiresome. He had told Yosho once that he could wait for two thousand years . . . but the idea of grooming Tenchi to take over in five or six decades was starting to grow on him.

* * *

After Ryoko had left Washu's lab (and the experience had done nothing to make her think more positively of the place), Ryoko had done some serious thinking. This had led to some serious use of alcohol. In fact, Ryoko was just about to open a second bottle of sake when there was a knock on her door. It took her a moment to remember that knocking was actually rare on Jurai, since there were door sensors and intercoms. With that, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Open," she instructed the door controls. The door slid open, and Ayeka stepped inside. Now Ryoko knew why there had been a knock: she would have told Ayeka to go away if she had known who it was. "Here to gloat over your victory, princess?" she said.

"No, Miss Ryoko." Ayeka answered quietly. "I am here to apologize and pay damages."

"If that was a joke, it's not at all funny." Ryoko said coldly.

"It is no joke." Ayeka help up a credit chip. "This is not about what was discussed in court. This is about when I used the master key on you. I realize now that I did wrong."

"Well, well. So you did break the law, after all." Ryoko said.

"Actually, no." Ayeka turned slightly pink. "After your raid on Jurai, the Holy Council . . . sort of panicked. They passed a law saying Juraian authorities are allowed to use ... ah ... 'enhanced techniques' when the security of the Empire is involved."

Ryoko gave a sly smile. "Yeah, I think I've heard of that somewhere else."

"For what it's worth, the council is debating a repeal of the law." Ayeka went on. "But it can take a long time to admit a mistake."

Ryoko nodded and took the credit chip. Her eyes widened as she read the balance. "Wow. Did you sell some of the family jewels to get this many Simoleons?"

"Pretty close. Actually, some of my coin collection. " Ayeka replied. "To commemorate my betrothal to brother Yosho, the Juraian Royal Mint issued a set of special coins. Later, the Royal family quietly bought back as many as they could when grandmother Seto learned of his marriage. So they're now quite rare. I had a complete set in platinum, iridium, and rhodium."

"None of the cheap stuff like gold, eh?" Ryoko commented.

"Well, you can't use all the metals without making the coins too common." Ayeka pointed out.

Ryoko smiled. Ayeka had unloaded items she no longer wanted that much. Since it was something Ryoko herself might have done, it actually made her regard for the princess go up a notch._ If you can't play for the win, play for the draw_, Ryoko told herself. "Accepted," she said, and slipped the chip into a pocket. "Would you care to join me in a toast to peace?"

"Yes, I would." Ayeka said.

Ryoko crossed over to a cabinet, and instead of the one she had almost opened, brought out her best bottle of sake. After all, she could afford even better now. She opened the bottle and deftly poured out two saucers. "To making Tenchi happier."

"To making Tenchi happier," Ayeka assented, and they drank.

"Tell me." Ryoko looked away from Ayeka for a moment, "In your fantasy - where was I?"

"Fantasy?" Ayeka repeated.

"The one where you married Tenchi. And don't tell me you didn't have one." Ryoko looked back towards Ayeka. "In mine, you were one of the ushers."

"Not even a bridesmaid?" Ayeka asked.

"Nope. You were kept running back and forth, guiding more and more people arriving to celebrate the wedding. Which meant to celebrate that I'd won. And I would look at you and know that you were dying inside." Ryoko grimaced at the thought. "Ayeka - I don't feel about you that way any more."

Ayeka looked a bit guilty, and took a good swallow of sake. "In my fantasy," she began, "you weren't there at all. You had departed to some far point in the galaxy. Early on, some of the wedding guests looked around to see if you were there. But when I came down the aisle in my wedding gown, I could tell that everyone had forgotten about you. And when Tenchi gave me our first married kiss, even I forgot."

Ryoko shook her head. "What a pair of sadists we were."

"No wonder Tenchi didn't choose either of us." Ayeka agreed. "Ryoko - I don't feel that way anymore either."

"A good thing, since it wouldn't have worked out that way." Ryoko looked grim for a moment. "When you arrived at the temple for the ceremony, you'd have found my body on the steps."

"Tenchi means that much to you?" Ayeka asked softly.

"Yes. He's the reason I'm Ryoko, and not Kagato's marionette any more." Ryoko took the moment to top up Ayeka's saucer. You may have noticed I already had a head start when you got here."

"Yes, I had." Ayeka replied. "I assumed it was to console yourself over the loss of the court case."

"A reasonable guess, but wrong." Ryoko took another sip. "Immediately after I left the courthouse, I went to see Washu." Ryoko related the short conversation with her mother. "So I started figuring. And what I came up with is that he's not in love with any of us. He's risked his life to help us, and he'd do it again, but he doesn't light up when any of us enters the room. Except possibly for Sasami."

"True."

"And Sasami is growing again. Nine years isn't that much of a difference on Earth. It's microscopic on Jurai."

"True also." Ayeka drained her sake.

"We have to change the situation, Ayeka." Ryoko refilled the princess' saucer. "Tenchi cares for us, essentially, as sisters. You remember what happened the last time your fiance thought of you as a sister. He met someone else at an academy. Tenchi's at an academy now, isn't he?"

The point went home. Ayeka paled. "Now that you mention it - Sasami's talked about a girl with short dark hair who's in several of Tenchi's classes. Her name begins with an 's', I think."

Now Ryoko looked a bit unsettled. "Then we need to do something fast - and we know how to change the way Tenchi thinks of us."

Ayeka shook her head. "I've thought along those lines, but it's no good. I'm not willing to go second, and I somehow doubt you're still willing to allow me to go first."

"One-time offer." Ryoko grinned. "But we know how to solve that, too. Neither one of us goes second. We make it a tie."

Ayeka stiffened, but not so much as she would have before two saucers of sake. "Are you seriously suggesting that - you and I -"

Ryoko disappeared, and immediately re-appeared in two places. Hovering over Ayeka's left shoulder was Ryoko dressed in the night-time outfit that showed lots of leg, with her hair in its usual wild mane. Hovering over Ayeka's right shoulder was Ryoko dressed more sedately, with her hair combed and tied back with a white ribbon. The second Ryoko said, "Think of the dozens of positions we've had to memorize. Aren't a number of them for three?"

"Well, of course," Ayeka had to admit, "but-"

"And haven't you sometimes been even a little bit curious about trying one?" the wild-haired Ryoko pressed.

"Now that you mention it, the modified _diligence de Lyon_ did look rather - wait! Isn't one of you supposed to be arguing against this?"

"Arguing against something that will make our sweet Tenchi happy?" exclaimed the calm Ryoko.

"And you know we can make him very happy." added the rambunctious Ryoko.

"But it'll be breaking training..." Ayeka protested. "We're not supposed to..."

"What better way to get us back to being a team?" Said the wild Ryoko.

"But I shouldn't . . . I'm not . . ."

"A woman of loose morals?" said the calm Ryoko. "But we're engaged to him."

"And we're on Jurai now," added the wild Ryoko.

"Both excellent points," Ayeka said thoughtfully.

"And do you remember the night I offered to let you go first?" The calm Ryoko followed up. You said you weren't sure how he felt about you."

"Yes," Ayeka said.

"But it wasn't that you didn't want him," pointed out the wild Ryoko.

" . . .yes." Ayeka didn't meet the eyes of either Ryoko.

"And you said then that it was too soon," said the wild Ryoko. "But what about now? Haven't you waited long enough?"

". . .yes," said Ayeka, her voice growing softer.

"Hasn't Tenchi waited long enough?" the quiet Ryoko asked.

". . .yes," said Ayeka. It was scarcely louder than a whisper. But it was the answer Ryoko had been aiming for.

The two Ryokos disappeared, and a single one reappeared, looking rather more like the wild Ryoko than the calm one. "What do you think? The Come See My Collection approach or the Feigned Injury gambit?"

Ayeka considered for just a moment. "The Collection approach. We ask him about the costumes for the next round of the Trans-Jurai."

"And let's see – Ginko-leaf scented candles when we get him here?"

"Right. And 'Autumn in Japan' playing softly in the background."

"Sounds like a plan!"

And it worked flawlessly.

To Be Continued

Author's note: As of October 2010, gold is actually more valuable than iridium. Based on the total estimated amounts of precious metals, however, it seems likely that iridium would be the most valuable metal for a society with advanced mining techniques. It is rarer than gold, even more resistant to corrosion, and may be the densest element of all. (Yes, I've way over-researched this fic.)


	7. Varieties of Justice

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts from "Tenchi Muyo!" were created by Kajishima Masaki, and are Copyright AIC and Pioneer LDC. This work is a parody and not to be used for any commercial purposes.

**Justice Delayed**

Given the many different things about life on Jurai, Tenchi had been glad to find out that sunrises were much the same as the ones on Earth. There were occasionally some differently shaped clouds drifting across the sky, but generally there was the same lightening above the horizon, the same transition of soothing colors from dark blue to rose, and finally the same daylight peeking through curtained windows.

This particular morning started much that way. As the light reached him, Tenchi slowly opened his eyes, and his brain gradually returned to a conscious state. It was rather nice, waking up to a gentle dawn, lying on satin-smooth bedding, and ...

...realizing that he was in unbelievable trouble.

To one side of him was Ryoko, and to the other was Ayeka. Granted, they were both visions of loveliness, with heart-warming expressions of bliss still on their sleeping faces. But soon they were going to wake up, and remember the events of last night. Incredible though those events had been, the sake that had evidently led to them must have worn off by now. Which meant that the space between the ex-pirate and the princess would very likely become the most dangerous spot in the known galaxy. And that was precisely the spot that Tenchi was now occupying.

Tenchi's self-preservation instinct kicked into overdrive. Arguing for peace had a very low chance of success, since he was no longer a disinterested observer. In fact, he was powerfully interested in repeating last night, but saying so out loud seemed like a poor idea. No, he concluded, his best shot at survival was to get quietly out of bed and be somewhere else when the artillery opened up. Cautiously, he raised himself on one arm and put the other arm out to begin his crawl to safety. It was then that he found out that Juraian bedding might feel silky smooth and soft, but it tended to rustle.

It was something like being a mouse caught simultaneously by two mousetraps. From either side, a female arm swung over and clamped him to the bed.

Maybe it was best just to relax for a while...

* * *

"And now an interview with the famous, and some might say notorious, Professor Hakubi." The morning omni-cast featured a woman only three centuries old, with the brash skepticism that a fifteen-year-old on Earth might have. "Professor, what's your opinion of the rumor that Sasami had some sort of invisibility cloak when she stowed away on board her sister's ship?"

"It's clearly nonsense." Washu wrinkled her nose, not happy with the introduction she'd received. "For one thing, any device which bends all light around itself would make the user effectively blind. If no light comes out, no light goes in. Even more important, it would use a considerable amount of energy, and would be detected by the ship's sensors."

"Then how did Princess Sasami get on board?" asked the interviewer.

"When you're trying to defeat a high-tech system, it's often best to go low-tech. The royal tree-ships carry a great deal of water. I calculate that a scuba tank, made of plastic or some other non-metal, would have allowed Sasami to hide in the main reservoir. Since our bodies are about the same density as water, there wouldn't have been a noticeable difference in weight."

"That's low-tech?" queried the interviewer.

"For me it is," replied the greatest scientific genius in the universe.

"So you think Princess Sasami got a scuba tank from the Startica Fairy?"

Washu shook her head. "That's possible, but it seems more likely that she persuaded one of the palace artisans to make one for her. Sasami is hard to refuse when she asks a favor. "

"Yes, so I've heard," the interviewer put on the usual show business fake smile. "Thank you for your time, Professor."

"Glad to be of help." Washu was in a better mood now that she'd had the chance to show her intelligence. And she had something to look forward to today.

Seto turned off the omni-cast. "I think that went rather well, don't you, Minaho?"

"Entirely believable, Lady Seto." Minaho answered. "But aren't the agents of Seniwa and Airai going to investigate?"

"Naturally," Seto smiled. "Which is why Funaho has her people alerted to identify anyone trying to talk to the palace staff. We should be able to detect and expel quite a few agents."

"But what if an agent tries a scuba tank of his own, and finds out it doesn't really work?"

"Actually," Seto frowned, "it would have worked. Our next job is to arrange to equip the royal tree-ships with sonar probes in their water reservoirs." And there was last night's events to be dealt with also, she reminded herself.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Ayeka's head went up as she suddenly came fully awake. "Tenchi-!"

_Here we go_, thought Tenchi. "Um, Ayeka, wait-"

"No!" Ayeka "We can't wait! It's almost time for your morning class!"

"Jeeze-!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Come on!"

And now, instead of being held down, Tenchi found himself lifted off the bed. The next few minutes were a whirl of activity as Tenchi was whisked into the speed-shower, which was a bit like being tossed head-first into a human-sized car wash, and then dressed in mid-air. (Ryoko held him up while Ayeka slid clothes onto him.)

"You do look scrumptious in that academy uniform," Ryoko said, lowering him to the ground.

"Princely," added Ayeka. "Do we have time to make him something for breakfast?"

Tenchi's eyes widened in alarm, but before he could say anything, Ryoko answered. "He should just have time to stop by for Sasami's breakfast. Let's not change from the morning routine any more than we have to."

"Fair enough." Ayeka quickly ran a comb through Tenchi's hair. "Now that we're on Jurai, eventually we'll have to grow your hair long. But at this moment it's useful to have it short."

"I have been thinking of growing it down my back like grandpa," Tenchi said.

"It's a hazard in combat." Ryoko gave her opinion.

"All set!" Ayeka announced. "Tell Sasami hello for me." She leaned in and gave Tenchi a kiss.

"Be seeing you," Ryoko followed suit. It crossed Tenchi's mind that this was something he could get used to. Ryoko placed him on the teleport pad.

Ayeka waited until the last sparkle of energy had faded from the teleport, then said, "I appreciate your help with getting Lord Tenchi ready, Ryoko. I had thought you would try to keep him here longer."

"Believe me, I wanted to." Ryoko replied. "But with a little luck, this way no one will find out yet."

Ayeka's face fell. "I'm afraid Grandmother finds out everything sooner or later. And won't Lady Washu be able to sense what happened through your link?"

Ryoko shook her head. "No. I can cut off the link completely without the gem in my left wrist."

"By any chance, do you mean that gem?" Ayeka pointed at Ryoko' wrist where the gem was glowing faintly.

"Oh, crud."

And by the end of the day, retribution had caught up with all three.

* * *

"Boy - I need to talk to you about last night!" Emperor Azusa had his most formidable expression on. "I am aware that you were with Ryoko and my eldest daughter!"

"Uh - well - yes -" Tenchi's attempts to put together a response were severely hampered by his life flashing before his eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Azusa leaned still closer to Tenchi, who now had a good idea what it was like to look down the barrel of a battleship gun.

"- it was sort of spontaneous, sire . . . " Tenchi was about to mention that there had been alcohol involved, but he remembered it might not be a good idea to tell the Emperor that his daughter had been under the influence.

"Where was your third fiancee?" Azusa thundered.

"-Sire?" That was all Tenchi could manage for the moment.

"Why did you leave Mihoshi out? This is not the way to treat your fiancees fairly!"

Thankfully, Queen Misaki finally intervened. "Perhaps it's just as well Mihoshi wasn't involved. Accidents tend to happen when she's around. And don't you think our daughter's first time should be special, dear?"

"I don't think it should have happened for another hundred years!"

"That wasn't your attitude towards me," Misaki pointed out.

"Entirely different!" Azusa's face took on a distinctly reddish tinge.

"And anyway," Misaki continued, "I'm sure Tenchi will make it up to Mihoshi at the earliest opportunity, won't you, Tenchi?"

Tenchi could only nod._ Things are *really* different on Jurai_, he thought.

* * *

Every decent castle had a dungeon. Ayeka had learned this many years ago when she had failed a lesson or otherwise displeased her grandmother. And so, once more she was walking down the rough stone steps, with her displeased grandmother behind her.

"I must say I'm surprised and disappointed in you, Ayeka," Seto's voice would have matched the strictest schoolmaster on Jurai for sternness, and the light from the torch she was holding made her expression a fearsome thing to behold. "I could understand Ryoko being rebellious, or Mihoshi being impulsive. But you had to know better that to break the training regimen."

"Yes, Grandmother. I offer no excuse." Ayeka had also learned that attempting to make excuses to the Devil Princess of Jurai was futile.

"When I suggested that you make a conciliatory gesture to Ryoko," Seto went on, "that was_ not _what I had in mind."

"It was not my original plan, Grandmother."

They reached the bottom of the stairs. There were several cells with their doors yawning open, but Ayeka went automatically towards the one she had occupied a number of times before. She couldn't help glancing at the one next to it.

"You are wondering why Ryoko is not here as well, aren't you?" Seto asked, as she put the torch into a holder on the wall.

"You are wise as always, Grandmother." Ayeka replied, keeping her head bowed.

"But at least you know better than to complain aloud." Inwardly, Seto was pleased to see that Ayeka hadn't forgotten what to do when she was in trouble. And what had happened was just what was needed for the House Kamiki team after the strained feelings of the trial. But discipline had to be maintained. "Inside."

Ayeka slipped off her shoes, putting them neatly by the door, and stepped into the cell. She knew her grandmother would have made sure the straw matting on the floor was clean.

"Have no fear about fairness," Seto said. "Ryoko will be dealt with elsewhere. But you will remain here and think about what you have done." She closed the cell door with an impressive thud, locked it with an equally loud rattle from her keys, and walked back up the stairs.

Ayeka followed her grandmother's instructions to the letter. And she couldn't get the smile off her face.

* * *

Ryoko had a feeling something was up when she saw Washu leaning against the wall as she came down the hallway. The genius scientist was looking far too cheerful, and her gaze was directed right at Ryoko.

"Uh, hello, Washu." Ryoko said cautiously.

"Hello, Ryoko." Washu replied. "You're just the person I want to see."

"I am?"

"Yes indeed. There's something I need your help with."

"And what might that be?" Ryoko said, her instincts warning her ever more strongly.

"I understand you're now carrying a certain very rare and important sample." Washu broke into a grin.

(Twenty seconds later)

"One side!" Ryoko yelled. "Make a hole!"

The two queens of Jurai stepped out of the way just in time as Ryoko dashed through the parlor.

"Tally ho!" Washu whooped as she followed, flanked by two robots, which were already extending their metal tentacles towards the fleeing Ryoko.

Funaho turned towards Misaki. "Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to invite Lady Washu and miss Ryoko here at the same time."

"Oh, but sister," Misaki replied, "isn't it wonderful to hear the patter of little feet around the palace again!"

The End

Author's notes: According to the more-or-less official Tenchi OVA time-line, Azusa and Misaki were married when she was nineteen.

I was tempted to have Tenchi go off to class with a slice of toast in his mouth, which is a classic anime/manga scene. But I gave him a hard enough time in this chapter, without having him eat something prepared by Ayeka or Ryoko!


End file.
